The Last Hibernation
by Bastet Goddess
Summary: Hagi's been waiting beside Saya for the past seven years while she was in hibernation. Now she has awoken early and is suprised to see her long lost love. Now Hagi and Saya can finally have the life they always wanted. What will Kai and the others think?
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**The Awakening**

_Hagi_

It's has been seven years since the incident at the MetropolitanOpera House. Diva's children were living with Kai and Mao as an adoptive family. Kai had married Mao about a year ago, because they couldn't hide their feelings for each other any longer. Just like David and Julia. I had heard that about a month after the final battle, she became pregnant with his son. They named him after their friend George. He is six years old now, a strong little boy. Lulu is doing wonderful as well. With some of Diva's blood left, she was able to live happily. She hasn't aged a day, but she likes staying a child. She absolutely adores the twins though. She's always playing with them. Diva's remains were buried by the Miyagusuku Crypt, a request from Saya.

_Saya._ She was still deep in hibernation. If I were correct, she had another twenty three years to go before her next awakening. I've never been more excited. Then next time she wakes up, we can _finally _start our future together. Not as queen and chlevalier, but as man and woman. I always knew that I wanted her to be the one. I already knew she was. I had seen many women during her hibernation times, and I never spared them a glance. Saya was the only one that I ever wanted.

Not long after Kai noticed that I was still alive, he found me and offered me to come to the estate whenever I wished. So I did. He told that I was apart of Saya's family, so that made me apart of his too. Everyone there seemed to welcome with open arms. Even Diva's children took a liking to me. Their names were Kanabe and Hibiki, and they called would call me "Uncle Hagi" thanks to Kai. He had told them about me and Saya. So that made me their uncle. George is a little nice one too. The first thing he said to me was, "You awe a vewy taw man." I didn't know how to reply. I just smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. I was sure to be cautious of my chiropteran hand around the children. I didn't want to frighten them so I kept it wrapped up. I was very happy there, but still empty. But to cure my emptiness, I would go to the crypt and play my cello by Saya.

I knew that playing my cello would probably keep Saya soothed as she slumbered. Oh, how I wished I could share her hibernations with her. Sleep by her side while holding her in my arms. I would love the feeling. I stopped playing for a second to gaze at her cocoon. _Oh, Saya. Please wake soon. I miss you. I need you. Come back to me._

I closed my eyes with a sad sigh and started playing again. I was remembering back when she was first teaching me how to play. She was so stubborn then, and quite spoiled. But she grew to me in the end, and I to her.

_Buh-bump_

I froze and stopped playing.

_Buh-bump_

_It couldn't be!_ I opened my eyes and glanced over at Saya's cocoon.

_Buh-bump…buh-bump_

My eyes widened as the sound of a heartbeat became louder and faster. And it was coming from the center of the room, _from inside the cocoon._

_Buh-bump…buh-bump…buh-bump…buh-bump…buh-bump_

"Saya!" I gasped and ran over to her resting place. _How is this possible!_ I thought, _It hasn't been even remotely close to thirty years! How is this happening._ I placed my hand on the cocoon and stroked it gently, "Saya? Are you awake?" I leaned my head down into to listen to the steady movements inside

I continued to stroke the large object until I heard a _crack!_ I jumped back at the sound and looked up to see the tiny cracks forming on the top. They became bigger and bigger every passing second, until finally…a female hand burst through the hard cocoon all the way up to the elbow. Then another arm came through.

The next thing that broke through was a head covered in long black shiny hair, along with an entire torso. "_Saya._" I whispered.

The head lifted up to look at me. Those twin glowing red spheres gazing right into my soul. It was so quick, one moment Saya was looking at me, and the next…She was on top of me, forcing me to the ground. The sudden impact surprised me considering that this had happened before. The next thing I felt were two sharp fangs digging into my neck. I gasped at the sudden pain but then relaxed. I held Saya closer to me. Cradling her body against my chest with one hand, while my chiropteran hand stroked her long hair.

She was taking in strong pulls of my blood to replenish herself from the years of hunger. She clutched on to the collar of my shirt, as if afraid that she was going to loose her food. I loved it when it when she fed from me. It just proved that I was useful in more ways than one.

After about another minute, she pulled away slowly and sat up, straddling my hips. She was taking in gasps of air. Her shoulders bunching up and releasing with each breath. Her mouth wide open while my blood dripped from her mouth and down to her chin. Her eyes were still glowing red. I guess she hasn't regained consciousness quite yet.

I reached up to wipe away the drop of blood from her chin. She blinked once at my movement and stared at me. She blinked again; her eyes were beginning to focus. She blinked a few more times and the glowing in her eyes began to fade. She blinked once more and looked deep into my eyes and she froze.

I smiled and sat up so I could get a better look of her face. I gently removed some of the hair from her face to move behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek, "Good morning, Saya. Sleep well?"

She gasped and her mouth started to open and close. She was obviously shocked to see me. She believed that I had died after the last battle. She took in another breath and tears began to swell in here eyes, "Ha…Hagi?" She whispered. "Are you…really…alive?"

I nodded, "Yes I am, Saya. It would take more than a mere building collapsing on top of me to completely destroy me. "Besides, I still have the future with you to start."

The tears began to leave rivers down her cheeks. "You're alive!" She leaned into me and grasped my shirt in her small fingers. I smiled down at her and wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed into my chest. "I thought I lost you." She whimpered.

I stroked her back, "I'm here, Saya. I always have been, and always will be. I love you, Saya. From the moment I met you."

She sniffled and leaned up to look at me, "I love you too, Hagi. Always." The next she did surprised me. She pounced on me, literally. She crushed her lips to mine, wrapped her arms around my neck, and shoved me to the ground, straddling my waist. I closed my eyes in bliss as I wrapped my arms around her small frame and held her closer.

Her grip on me tightened and she leaned further into me. In the next moment, I flipped us over so she lay beneath me and I was above her. I broke away from the kiss for minute and she moaned at the loss. But she stopped when I gently ran my tongue along her bottom lip, tracing it. She gasped in surprise so I took the advantage and dove my tongue into her mouth. She was stunned at the movement but soon relaxed. She tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer to her. Our tongues rubbing together as one.

I have only kissed Saya a twice, and we were always so busy with looking for Diva, that we never had the time to simply be together. Now, Diva is dead. Saya and I can finally look forward to the future we were hoping for two centuries ago. We can finally spend time together without worrying about looking for or fighting chiropterans. And I wouldn't let anyone else use for another assignment for their benefits. _She is mine!_ And no one can take her from me. Not now, not ever.

We pulled away from each other so we could breathe. I never thought I would hate the need for oxygen so much. But I had to admit, looking down at Saya's flushed face was something to look at. Her eyes were hooded and her lips were parted for her to breath. Her cheeks were flushed with a nice tint of pink etched in her skin. It was quite lovely.

She looked down suddenly and noticed that she had nothing on. "Eeeeek! Don't look at me!" She blushed even harder and hid herself behind her hands and in her hair. I blinked down at her before I started laughing. She glared at me through her fingers, "What's so funny!" She demanded.

I stopped laughing to smile at her and asked, "I've seen you naked before, Saya. Why are you so shy?"

"We were never this _close_ to each other though!" She stopped and saw my raised brow, "Okay maybe we have a couple of times, but that doesn't count because I was feeding during those times! We didn't usually kiss."

I kissed her forehead, "We never kissed, Saya. The first kiss you gave me was when you gave me your blood to save me (yes, I read the manga, but I stick with the anime). The last we kissed was at the opera house seven years ago."

"Seven years ago!" She gasped, "How am I awake?"

I shrugged, "We could ask David and Julia. They might know why. Until then, let's take you home. Your family misses you. _All of them._" I stood up and held out my hand to her. She gladly took it and stood up. I shrugged off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

After buttoning it up I put the cello back in its case and threw the strap on my shoulder. I was about to walk out the exit of the crypt but Saya didn't move. I turned to frown at her, "Saya?"

She gazed thoughtfully at my cello case, "I heard you."

My brows rose, "What?"

"I could hear you playing the cello, while I was sleeping. I don't know how, but my subconscious told me that it was your music trying to reach me. As if you were calling to my heart and soul." She put some of her hair behind her ear and blushed slightly.

I smiled at her before walking up to her and taking her in my arms, "That was exactly what I was doing, Saya. I was trying to tell you that I was _alive_, and waiting for you to wake up so we could be together."

She giggled and looked up at me, "Well I guess it worked, considering that I'm awake twenty three years early." She continued to laugh and I joined her. I took her hand so we could walk outside.

As soon as the sun hit our faces, she smiled brightly. Her eyes closed in bliss as the sun's rays touched her face. She giggled as she spun around in a circle. I smiled at her. _She can finally relax and have fun. With no fears of battles on their way. She is finally free. _We_ are finally free._ She stopped twirling and looked at the soft urn that was next to the crypt. Her eyes softened as she read the inscription, "Diva." She whispered and walked over to stroke the headstone. "My sister, you were finally able to be at peace after all these years. I hope you're taking care of our mother." I tear fell down her cheek, "I promise to take care of your daughters." She took in a shaky breath and whispered "I love you, Diva."

She stood up slowly and turned my way, giving me a wide smile, "Let's go, Hagi! I want to see my family!"

I smiled and picked her up, cradling her to my chest. "If that is what you wish." I then held on to her tightly, and then jumped into the sky towards Okinawa.


	2. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Coming Home **

_Hagi_

I held Saya tightly in my arms as I bound from one building to the next. Closer and closer to our destination. I was taking Saya to her family. Or as Kai had put before, _our_ family. She hasn't said anything during the trip. She just snuggled in my chest as her head was lying in the crook of my neck. Her arms were wrapped snuggly around my neck. Her long hair wrapped around us both like a blanket as the wind blew around us.

I had missed that. Back at the Zoo, her hair was so long that went just below her waist. It was so smooth and sleek. I had always longed to comb my fingers through her hair while we were together. But I was afraid that she might have of gotten upset with me. After years passed and we got closer, that need grew more intense. Then _it_ happened. When Saya released Diva, it all changed.

Saya had cut her hair after her first hibernation. She had said that 'it was just in the way'. But I knew the truth. She cut it because she didn't want to look like Diva. It didn't bother me that much. She was beautiful to me no matter what she looked like. I loved her for _who_ she is, not what she is. I will always be with her.

I looked down at her, "Are you going to cut your hair again?" I couldn't help but ask.

She froze and the looked at me. She raised a brow, "Why do you ask?"

I blushed and looked straight ahead, "No reason. Just curious."

She gasped, "You're blushing, Hagi!"

My eyes widened, "I am not!"

She giggled, "Oh yes you are! It's the same look and color from when you were a little boy. When I talked about traveling the world with you. It was almost a hundred and fifty years ago, but it still counts!"

I sighed in defeat, "You win, Saya." She sure was stubborn.

She chuckled, "Don't worry, Hagi. I like it when you blush. It makes me feel beautiful."

I looked down at her in amazement, "You were always beautiful, Saya. Even now. The most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on."

She smiled, "Thank you so much, Hagi." She paused and then twirled a piece of her hair in her tiny fingers, "I think I'll keep it long. I'm in need of a change. Plus…"

I raised my brow, "Plus?"

She blushed and hid in the crook of my neck again, "I would like you to brush my hair sometime."

I stopped breathing, "Really?"

She nodded against my shoulder, "Yes." I then heard a rumbling sound coming from her stomach and felt her warm up.

"It sounds like somebody's hungry." I chuckled, "Don't worry, we're almost there. I can see it now."

"Are things…different?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "A few things have. Take Kanabe and Hibiki for instance. They have grown quite a bit since you've last seen them."

"Kanabe and Hibiki?" She asked.

"Diva and Riku's daughters. Your nieces." I said.

"Oh, I imagine that they're quite the sight." She whispered.

I nodded, "David and Julia also have a six year old son named George. A nice young boy, very bright."

She giggled, "I knew that she was pregnant not long before I fell asleep. She even let me feel for it. Even though it was very small. How cute. And they named him after Dad! That's so sweet!"

By now I had landed in front of the door of the restaurant. "We're here." I told her.

She looked up and her gaze went to the door. It read 'Closed'. Makes sense. It was almost midnight. She shook her head. "I guess…"she sighed, "I guess I have to look for the spare key."

I gently placed her on her feet, "No need." I said and then reached into one of my pockets. I took out a small shiny metal object, "Kai gave me a key some time after I came back." I walked up to the door with her not far behind me. I placed the key in the lock and turned it slowly. I opened the door and hear the jingle of the bell above our heads.

Saya closed the door behind her and looked around, "Wow," she whispered, "it hasn't changed much."

I smiled down at her and then heard some shuffling in the back, "Sorry, we're closed." A deep male voice said.

Saya froze and then hid behind me, "Don't worry." I assured her.

Footsteps came down the hallway, "I said we− Hagi?" The familiar red spiky head came forward and looked at me. "Hey, how have you been?" He leaned to the side, "Who's that you brought with you?"

I looked back over my shoulder, "Come on out. Don't be shy." I whispered.

She looked up at me worried and I just smiled at her. She took a deep breath and then slowly walked from behind me. She, very slowly, lifted her head up to look at her adoptive brother, "Hey, Kai." She whispered.

Kai froze on the spot as his eyes widened, "Sa…Saya?"

She nodded slowly and blushed, "Yeah."

"Kai? What's the matter?" I heard come from a feminine voice down the hallway.

Kai turned around and his face brightened even more as his wife came into the threshold. "We have a visit from an old friend." He said.

"Hagi?" Mao asked him as she came into the room. Once she made it to his side she looked at us and gasped, "Saya? Is that you?"

Saya shifted uncomfortably next to me and nodded again, "It's me alright. I woke up about an hour ago for some reason."

"But I thought you were going to sleep for thirty years." Kai said grasping Mao's hand.

I shook my head, "We are still unsure as to why she's awake now. We were hoping that perhaps Julia could give us a theory."

Mao nodded, "Her, David, and George will be here tomorrow to visit. We can ask them then."

"Yeah." Saya whispered.

Mao eyes widened, "Oh! Where are my manners? Here, come with me and let me get you some clothes." She quickly gave Kai a small peck on the lips and walked up to Saya, but stopped at her look. "What is it?"

Saya's mouth was opened agape and her eyes were as wide as saucers, "Did you…did you just _kiss_ Kai?"

Mao blinked once and then smiled, "That's right. I guess Hagi didn't have a chance to tell you. Kai and I got married last year."

"You and Kai did what now?" Saya gaped again.

Mao started to laugh, "Yep. And we're even trying for a baby."

Saya looked up at me with a raised brow, "And you failed to tell me this because?"

I smiled sheepishly, "You could say that my attention was distracted."

"With what?" She pressed.

"Well you did attack me, Saya. In more ways than one." I couldn't help myself.

Saya turned beat red as Mao and Kai started to laugh. "Wow, Otanashi. I never knew that you could be that forward." She said and then grasped Saya's hand. "Don't worry, you won't be judged." She then took her down the hallway and into their room.

I just stood there and noticed that Kai was grinning at me, "What?" I asked.

He grinned wider, "So, Saya attacked you huh?"

I felt my cheeks warm up. _Why did I say that out loud?_ "Those are private matters between Saya and I. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ask."

"Did you two do _it_?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Kai! Leave him alone! I can here you from in here!" I heard Mao yell from their room.

Kai flinched and straightened, "Yes, dear." He laughed nervously.

I sighed, "You are certainly still childish, Kai."

He huffed, "Very funny!"

"Kai!" I heard another yell from the room and smiled. Kai shut up immediately. Mao came out in the next moment with Saya right behind her. My breath caught. She was wearing a pink nightgown that went down to her ankles. She looked like a princess. "It's not much. But it's better than nothing, right?"

Saya shook her head, "It's fine. I just want to rest."

Mao looked shocked. "Rest? But you just came out of hibernation! You're not going back are you?"

Saya shook her head and smiled, "This is normal. Not long after I wake up from hibernation and feed from my chevalier, I go back to a regular sleep about an hour and a half later. Not for long, only about eight hours. Like a normal sleep."

I nodded in agreement, "It's perfectly normal. Her powers are restored, but she needs to rest so she can regain some strength and normal nutrution." I slowly walked next to her and kissed her hair, "Come, Saya. I'll take you to bed." I gently told her and then wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Her old room is still empty. She can crash in there." Kai said.

Saya nodded and smiled, "My bed. I love the sound with that. Come on, Hagi. Lets go."

I smiled, "Yes." I gently led up the stairs and to her room.

When we reached her room, she twisted the knob slowly and then opened the door. "My…room. It's been so long since I've been here. And it's still the same. They kept it the same for me."

I gently rubbed her back and led her inside. She gazed at the familiar surroundings and then walked over to her bed. As she gently stroked the quilt, I whispered, "I would lay there often."

She looked at me confused, "What?"

I walked up to her and pulled her into my arms, "When you were in your hibernation, I would come here. After Kai discovered that I was alive, he let me come and visit whenever I wished. I would spend time in this room, especially on your bed. I would just lie there, curling up in the blankets and sheets while holding a pillow to my face. Taking in strong pulls of your scent into my lungs. It soothed me. Reassured me. It let me know that you are still here, and would come back to me."

I felt her blush against my chest, "I should say that that's perverted and stalker-ish. But I won't. I like the idea of you trying to hold onto me."

I clutched onto her tighter, "I will always hold onto you, Saya. No matter what."

She looked up at me and tears filled her eyes. "I still can't believe that you're here. How did you survive the bombing at the Met?"

I gently stroked her hair and started to explain, "After I told you my last words, you were aware that debris fell on me. Basically, when the bomb was dropped the debris was like a barrier. I was badly wounded, but not too badly. I wasn't able to move for about a week though. After some time I was able to move again and I fought my way out."

"Why didn't you come back to me?" She demanded, "All that time I had been grieving your death. Why didn't you come back unharmed."

I smiled gently at her, "I wasn't able to contact anyone in order to come back. And by the time I did, you were already asleep. Three years later, Kai finally managed to catch me giving you another rose at the crypt before I left. He told me that I didn't have to wait alone for you. That I was more that welcome to come here if I ever needed anything. That was when he told me that I was and always will be apart of the family."

She smiled brightly and gave me a quick kiss. "Will you lay with me, Hagi?" She asked quietly. "While I sleep? I want you to hold me in your arms and keep me close. I need to know that for sure that you'll never let go." She paused, "Is that too clingy?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "Not at all, Saya. Yes, I will hold you while you sleep. I have longed to hold you in my arms."

She smiled and then went to spread the sheets. After she was underneath them, she scooted over a bit so I could lay next to her. After settling myself next to her under the covers I pulled her into the circle of my arms once again. She snuggled against my chest and I rested my head atop of hers, taking in a deep breath of the aroma from her long hair. "I love you, Hagi."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Not as much as I love you, Saya. Sleep well, my love."

I felt her smile against my chest. "Thank you." She whispered. And as the minutes went by, she slowly let unconsciousness take over. I held on to her the entire time, just as she clutched onto me. I was never letting her go again.


	3. Long Time No See

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Long Time No See**

_Hagi_

Saya lay peacefully as she slept on top of my chest. Her breathing soft and relaxed. I smiled at her when she reached up to scratch her nose. To help her I gently removed the hair from her face so that she wouldn't have to worry about needing to itch it anymore.

The sun has just barley come out over the mountain peaks. Shining brightly over the city of Okinawa. I liked to watch the sunrises and sunsets everyday. It brought me peace in the blood-filled world that surrounded me and Saya. Whether she was in the middle of her hibernation or if she was awake, we always found these soothing. For some reason it gave us hope. As if our problems were setting with the sun, only to bring our happiness to rise when it re-awakens.

I had been combing my fingers through Saya's long hair all night as she slept. Throughout the night she whimper occasionally and clutch onto my shirt. These were obvious signs that she was having terrible nightmares. Even though the war was finally over, the memories still lingered in her mind. Mocking her.

I can tell that she still blames herself for everything that has happened since she released Diva. The war and all of the deaths that had been taken when Diva and her chevaliers were on their rampage. But now it was all over. These memories may plague her mind forever. But she can finally live a normal as possible life without needing to worry about anything else. And she can live that life with _me._

I have been waiting for _so long_ to finally have this war behind us so that we can finally live a life together. That was my plan. As soon as the war would end I would star a future. But then when she finally couldn't take the guilt…she asked me to take her life with my own hands. I thought I was going to go mad. But that was what she wanted. So I agreed.

But there was no way that I was going continue living after she was gone. I knew that if she died then I would join her in death shortly after. She is the only reason that I stay alive to this day. But that was when Kai had convinced me that I needed to think for myself for once and do what I wanted. So I did. I convinced Saya to live. Then we shared a kiss. One of the most happiest moments of my life. I knew then that I believed it was fate for us to meet.

I also believe that it was my love for her that helped me survive the collapse and bombing at the Met. My mind and heart were set on coming back to her alive. I have no idea how I wasn't turned into ashes when the bombs were dropped. I guess that there was enough debris to protect me. Must have been because I came out pretty beat up. I was badly burned so it took me a while to return to my normal self.

I had to hide out in forests and feed of the blood of the animals there in order to regain my strength. Took a while before I managed to fully regenerate. Then it took me even longer to find a way to come back to Okinawa. After a few months I managed to run into Joel and after he was done almost having a heart attack he offered to fly me here. But by the time I came back, she was already asleep. I knew it was only a matter of time. But I was hoping that I could show her that I was still alive. But fate had other plans.

Thank heavens for that. Because now here we are. She has awakened early and I was there to greet. Now she lay peacefully in my arms where she need not worry any longer.

I felt her shift under me and I gazed away from the window and down to her. She mumbled a bit before stretching her arms over her head. They popped in satisfaction as she yawned and went back down. I smiled as she slowly started to open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes to wipe away the sleepiness that remained.

After she was done she looked up at me and a small smile touched her lips. "You really are here." She whispered.

I brought my human hand up to caress her cheek, "Yes I am, Saya. And I will never leave you again. That I swear."

She took in a shuddering breath, "I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone. That it was all a mocking torturous dream and that you died at the Met. That I lost my other half." She started to sob.

I grasped her chin and pressed a kiss to her lips to soothe her. She was still shaking as I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer to me. "Shh, Saya." I whispered as soon I released her lips. "I am really here. And I am staying. I will stay with you forever, Saya." I brought my lips back down to hers in a soothing kiss.

She moaned against my lips and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pressed herself against me. I kissed her harder as I rolled us over, keeping her below me. I let my tongue slip out to stroke her lips, begging for entrance. She slowly opened them allowing me to enter. I felt her tongue rub against mine in nervousness. I pulled away briefly to whisper, "Don't be shy. I love it when you do that." I purred, "Let me show you how much." I brought my lips back down to hers hard. She moaned again and I could feel her nails dig into my shoulders.

I moaned and held her tighter to me. Molding her body with my own so we fit perfectly together. It felt as though we were meant to be like this. I felt her legs grasp my hips as I kissed her deeper. I almost lost it there. My animal instincts close to acting on their own accord.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I broke away from Saya to hiss at the door where the noise came from. "Now What?"

"Saya, are you up yet?" I heard Kai ask. "It's already 8:00 A.M.. Get up, sleepyhead. Mao and I are cooking breakfast. You too, Hagi. Help her get up, will ya?"

Before I could snap a response Saya quickly yelled, "We'll be right down! Don't wait for us." I looked down at her to see that her face was beat red.

"Alright, just hurry up." He said before stepping away from the door.

I raised my eyebrow down at the tomato faced girl underneath me and asked calmly, "Why did you tell him that we were ready?"

She sighed, "Because it would have been better then having him get no response and then walking in on us having a huge make out session. Don't you think?"

I growled playfully and leaned down towards her, "Perhaps. But I still haven't had my fill of you yet, Saya."

She giggled as I startled to nuzzle her cheek, "Wow, Hagi. I never knew that you could be so forward."

I chuckled before giving her a little peck on the cheek, "Nothing is holding me back now. We are free and I finally have you safe in my arms all to myself. So I intend to make sure that I will use this time up to the fullest." I kissed her again on the lips in a small gesture. Then I heard a rumble below me and I pulled away to laugh. "Perhaps your stomach has other plans. We should take you downstairs to have something to eat." I said before getting off of her and standing up. I extended my hand toward her in an offering, "Are you ready, Saya?" I asked.

She nodded slowly and placed her hand in my grasp, "I'm ready, Hagi." We heard another rumbling sound come from her stomach and she laughed, "I suppose my stomach is too."

I smiled as I slowly led her out of the bedroom and out into the hallway. Just as soon as were down the stairs I heard little childish giggles coming from the restaurant portion of the house. Saya grip on my hand tightened and I just smoothed her over with my thumb.

Just as we were about to enter the kitchen I heard, "Is she really awake?' said a childish voice.

"Yes she is." I heard Mao say.

"But I thought it was supposed to be thirty years." Said another small voice.

"It's a miracle." Kai said next, "That's all we know."

Saya froze next to me and I kissed the top of her head, "Don't be afraid." I said.

She took a deep breath and nodded and started moving again. As we entered the dining area, all the voices stopped. There was Mao stirring some eggs in a frying pan while Kai was making some toast. Sitting at the counter were two little seven year old girls. Both with long black hair. Kanabe and Hibiki. Kanabe had her hair down while Hibiki had her hair in a French braid. Hibiki on light blur Hello Kitty pajamas while Kanabe one had on the same ones only in purple.

The little girls looked up from their plates to look up at me and Saya. Their eyes widened and they jumped off their seats to run towards me. "Uncle Hagi!" They both yelled. I smiled as I kneeled down to pull them both into a hug just as they ran into my arms.

"Girls, how have you been?" I asked stroking both their little tiny heads.

"I've been good!" Kanabe said.

"Me too!" Said Hibiki.

"Look who's here." I said as I looked up at the nervous girl who was not too far from us.

Hibiki's eyes widened, "Is that _her?_" She asked amazed.

I nodded, "It is indeed."

"Really?" Kanabe asked happily.

I smiled, "Yes."

They both pulled away from me to look at Saya. "Auntie?" Hibiki asked.

Saya smiled and waved, "Hello, my little nieces."

There was a moment of silence until… "Auntie Saya!" They both squealed as they ran to her.

Saya had but one second to grasp what was happening before the girls tackled her to the ground and covered her face with little kisses. "I can't believe it's you!" Kanabe yelled.

"Me neither!" Said Hibiki, "We didn't think we'd see you for a long time."

Saya started laughing as she hugged them close to her, "You both are so beautiful I can't believe this!" She said giving them each a kiss on their foreheads. "Tell me your names." She said.

Hibiki spoke up first, "I'm Hibiki! You can tell it's me because me eyes are red just like yours!"

"Awe!" Saya cooed.

"And I'm Kanabe! I have blue eyes just like our mommy did!" Aqua said.

"Well you both are just the cutest little things I've ever seen." Saya said with a wide smile, "You both seem to have Riku's nose. That's so cute." She said before frowning a bit.

The girls frowned too, "Uncle Kai told us what Mommy did to Daddy in order to have us." Hibiki said.

"And we feel bad because of it." Kanabe said next.

I frowned at the little scene. Kai had told the girls not long ago what Diva did to Riku back on the ship. He didn't use the word _rape_ because they were too young to understand. He just told them minor details of how they came to be. And that he would tell them the rest once they were older.

"Auntie Saya?" Kanabe asked.

"Yes?" Saya answered.

"Do you think Daddy would have liked us even after what happened?" Hibiki finished.

Saya smiled gently before pulling them into a strong hug, "I know for a fact that he would have _loved_ you both despite what happened. That was just how he was. Very forgiving."

I smiled at them. Saya was right. Despite what Diva did to him, if Riku was still alive he would never blame his daughters for that. He would actually adore them to death. It was a shame though that she killed him. That was still rough. But I'm sure even now that he's happy tat his children are well.

We all heard some more rumbling coming from Saya's stomach and she blushed, "Eh heh heh." She laughed nervously.

"It was bad enough when it was just Saya." Kai grumbled playfully, "Now we got _three_ little hungry monsters eating us out of house and home now! Do you have any idea how much food we go through?"

"Kai!" Mao scolded whacking him on the head with a newspaper (I don't know what time it shows up there. Don't judge me!).

"Ow!" He yelled rubbing a new bump forming on his head, "I was just kidding, Mao, sheesh!" He started mumbling again, "Crazy woman."

Mao just grinned and batted her eyelashes at him, "But that's why you love me."

Kai rolled his eyes and smiled, "It's one of them." He whispered before giving her a tender kiss.

"Ewww!" Yelled the twins. "Kai and Mao are making kissy face again! Gross!" They started sticking their tongue's out and making gagging noises.

Saya and I just started laughing as I gently took her hand to help her stand up. "Let's get some food in you, Saya. Before you start an earthquake." I said smiling.

She glared up at me and mumbled, "Very funny."

As she sat down Kai set down a plate for her while grinning, "You think that's gross, girls? You should've heard what Hagi told us last night what Saya did to him."

We all yelled. "KAI!" And then... _Boom! Whack! Pow!_ Now he sported three new bumps on the top of his head from Mao, Saya, and myself.

Mao was glaring daggers at him, "Not in front of the children, ya big dummy!"

"What did Auntie Saya and Uncle Hagi do?" The twins asked.

"Nothing!" The three of us said quickly while Mao shoved a piece of toast into Kai's mouth. Just as he was about to open it and say more that he shouldn't.

Saya sighed and began to dig into her scrambled eggs. As she put some in her mouth she grumbled, "He is never going to let me forget _any_ of this." She groaned as she put more food in her mouth.

I just chuckled as I took a seat next to her. "Don't worry, Saya, I'm sure Mao will find more ways to keep Kai quiet."

She looked at me taking a sip out of her juice, "Don't promise me anything, Hagi. I don't want any false hope."

"Hey!" Shouted Kai muffled. He still had some toast in his mouth.

About a half an hour later everyone had finished their breakfast and was sitting in the living. The twins were asking Saya question after question of her adventures. Then a knock came to the door. "I'll get it!" Said Kanabe running to the door. "Hi!" She said when she saw who it was. "Come in! You'll never guess who's here!"

Saya looked over the edge of the couch to see who it was. A gentle smile spread across her face when a familiar friend came into the threshold. "Is that Saya?" asked a childish voice. Finally, Lulu came through the threshold removing the cloak from her head and then her eyes widened, "Saya?"

Saya nodded slowly, "Hey, Lulu. You look like your doing well."

Lulu smiled widely and then flew across the room in a flash. "Saya!" One moment she was at the entrance and then next, she was tackling Saya to the ground in a bone crushing hug. "Saya! Saya! Saya! Saya! Saya! Saya! I missed you! I missed you! I missed you! I missed you! Ssssoooooooooooo much!"

Saya held her close, "I…m…miss…missed…you…too…Lulu." She said in a strangled voice. "Ah…listen…uh…Lulu…sweety…can't…_breath!_"

Lulu gasped and then gently released Saya, "Oooops! Sorry, Saya. I just missed you so much! I can't believe you're awake. I thought you were supposed to sleep for thirty years."

Saya nodded, "That's what we all thought. I woke up last night. We were hoping that maybe Julia or Joel could figure something out."

Lulu tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Julia, David, and George are already on their way. I saw them not far from here. I think Joel's with them too."

"It would make sense." Mao spoke up. "Today is Joel's birthday and he talked about coming down here to celebrate it. Guess he decided that he really wanted to come."

"They should be here in about three…two…"

"Hey, we're here!" Said a strong male voice.

Kai spoke up, "David! You brought everybody?"

I huge laugh came from the entrance, "You got it, man! He brought the guests while I brought the food! I hope that you are all hungry because I have made a whole lot of food waiting in the car."

Kai chuckled, "Oh there will be hungry people, Louis. We have another mouth to feed."

The next moment a large Jamaican man came out with a pot filled with what seemed to be stew. Once he set eyes on Saya he froze, "Is that you, Saya?"

She stood up and dusted off her nightgown, "Hi, Louis. Still the professional chef I see."

The man looked at her for a moment. Then he grinned, "I'm always preparing food for everyone, Saya. You know that."

"Louis, did you say 'Saya'?" I heard David ask before he walked in.

"Of course I did, man. What did you think I said? Sandwich?" Louis replied.

"That's what your normally say." David was holding liters of different kinds of sodas in his arms when he entered the room. "Saya, you're awake."

"Hi, David. You look good." She said back.

He just laughed, "It's only been seven years, Saya. That doesn't change much in a person." He looked towards the door just as a wheelchair came rolling in with a woman not far behind. David smiled as he saw his wife coming in. "Julia, I think we need your brain skills on this one."

Juila came to stand next to him. Cradling a sixth month baby bump. "Saya."

"It's been a long time, Julia."

"Mama?"

We all stopped to see a small little boy that was hiding behind Julia's legs. Julia looked down and gently stroked the boy's hair, "Come meet our friend, George. This is Saya."

George looked at Saya shyly before walking out from behind his mother. He slowly walked towards Saya while keeping his hands behind his back. As soon as he was in front of her he blinked up at her. "Hi. My name is George. My mommy and daddy named me after their friend. He died though. And my mommy says that I'm going to have a little sister soon. Are you Saya?"

She giggled, "Yes I am. Well aren't you the most cutest little thing I've ever seen!" She said giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"What about us!" Demanded the twins.

Saya looked at them and waved her hands in front of her, "I meant cutest boy!"

"What about me?" I asked coming up from behind and wrapping my arms around her. "If George is the most cutest boy you've ever seen. What am I?"

I could feel her warm up in my arms, "I…uh…ummmm…you're the most _handsome man_ I've ever known? Eh heh heh."

I smiled and gave her cheek a little peck, "I suppose that will suffice for now. Just as know that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I hope that you'll be considering me as something more once we're alone again."

She blushed even deeper when I gave her a kiss on the lips. Then everyone in the room began to laugh. Except for the children. "Ew! Now Saya and Hagi are making kissy face. As if the world wasn't gross. Enough."

Julia laughed, "Well, you heard 'em, David, maybe we should make kissy face too." She said blinking up at her husband.

David smiled and gave her a peck on the lips and rubbed her large stomach, "Don't tempt me like that, Julia. You know what that does to me."

"Oh to be young again." Joel said rolling in.

"You're younger then me so be quiet! And besides isn't your wife right here?" David said pointing to a girl who came in holding some containers.

"Monique?" Saya asked.

The tan girl almost dropped her stuff and looked at Saya, "Joel was right! You were awake!"

We all looked at Joel who was now blushing, "I guess I should start explaining a lot of things, shouldn't I?"

"Yes!" We all shouted.


	4. Destiny of The Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Destiny of The Twins**

_Hagi_

We were all sitting in the restaurant portion of the house. I was sitting on one of the table chairs with Saya on my lap. David, Julia and George were sitting at the counter. Lulu took a chair next to Say and I. Kai, Mao, and the twins took one of the large tables. Louis decided that he should take bar as well. So he could reach some food.

Joel and Monique took the center of the room. When everyone was settled, we all looked at Joel. Expecting some answers. They came. "I suppose you are wondering why you have woken up so early, Saya?"

Saya took a deep breath before nodding.

Monique looked down at her husband before rubbing his shoulder in encouragement. "Go ahead, Joel. She needs to know. They all do."

He nodded in agreement before turning back to us. "Saya, do you remember what year it was when you first fell into hibernation?"

Saya inclined her head in thought. "I believe it was…1885?" She looked up at me and I nodded. "Yeah, 1885."

Joel nodded, "And you never went into hibernation before that, correct?"

She nodded, "Not once."

Joel took out the journal if Joel the first and skimmed through it, "According to these notes…that means that you were awake for fifty two years. Before the war with Diva began."

Saya looked down at her hands, "Yes. And then after that first hibernation, I would only be awake for two to three years. Before falling asleep again."

Joel smiled, "Did you not notice it, Saya?"

I raised my brow at him, "What did she not notice?"

Joel closed the book and cleared his throat, "Saya never once went into hibernation before the war with Diva started. If Diva would have never been let loose, Saya might have never gone into hibernation."

Saya gasped and her hold on my hand tightened. "But what is your theory?" She asked.

"That, since Diva was a threat, your DNA reacted to fight her. Like you, she never went into hibernation, until she was let loose. You see, according to my readings, back in old times when chiropterans such as yourself were born, each of the twins that came from the same womb of a queen fought each other. To gain leadership of their…_pack_ you could say."

"It was the females that took leadership? Usually it's an alpha male when it comes to animals." David said next.

Joel nodded again, "Yes, as strange as it seems, that's how the chiropterans were. And then they would give their blood to males in order to mate. The queen chiropteran always bore twin queens. For it to carry on the leadership of the pack. Sometimes, one of the queens would leave their pack to go on and create a pack of their own. Leaving the other to stay with their birth pack. Once a queen gives birth, she will loose her leadership as soon as her children reached maturity."

"There were other chiropterans that would weren't queens and had their own children with their mates. Like the queens, they created chevaliers to mate. Some would become life mates, while other females killed their mates after they bred."

Saya's breath caught, "Could that have something to do with me and Diva?" She asked.

Joel nodded before continuing, "Some of the queen twins would never battle, if they had a close bond. But one _had_ to become alpha female. One of the reasons one of the queens left instead of fighting their twin."

Julia lifted her hand, "I think the children should leave the room for this next part."

Lulu spoke up, "I'll take them up to the twin's room." She offered.

Kai nodded, "That would be a good idea. We'll wait."

She smiled and stood up, "Come on guys. This is big kid stuff. Time to go up to your room. You too, George."

Kanabe groaned, "Aww! But we wanna know!"

"We'll tell you when your older and then you'll understand." I said.

"I understand!" She defended, then she sweat dropped, "What does 'mate' mean?"

Saya and I blushed. As did every other adult in the room. Even Lulu looked flushed, "That's it!" She said. "Up to your room. Come on now."

"Please?" Hibiki asked.

Lulu took George into her arms and started walking up the stairs, "Let's go. I promise I'll get you when we're done. Kay?"

"Fine." The twins groaned following Lulu and Saya giggled.

We waited a couple more minutes before Lulu came back down and sat in her seat. "Sorry about that." She said. "Go on, please."

Joel chuckled, "Quite alright. Anyway, once the twins reached maturity, they had to fight each other for leadership. Sometimes it would take decades. Hence the reason they went into hibernation after a few years. Their bodies would go into that thirty year sleep, in order to be at their most powerful. They would fight until they came to peace, or…one _killed_ the other."

Saya gasped and a small sob escaped her lips. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. "It's alright, Saya."

Joel spoke again, "In other words, Saya. Even though there is no _pack_ as it were. You would be named the leader because you killed your twin. After the one twin is defeated, the other will rest for at least seven years. And take her role as leader. She will going into hibernation after ten years of being awake, and then sleep for only one year. And if she were to have a mate, he would sleep with her."

My hold on Saya tightened, "Are saying what I think your saying?"

Joel nodded, "By the looks of it, Saya claimed you, Hagi, as her mate the moment she saw you. Of course you were only a boy, so nothing went far. But once did you grow up did things become more difficult for you two to hide your feelings for each other. And once she made you her chevalier, things got even more difficult to hide. But you two were so preoccupied with Diva, you never mated."

I could feel Saya blush before asking, "So that means…?"

"When you two officially mate, Hagi will be able to join you in hibernation." Joel finished.

I smiled before landing a kiss on Saya's head, "I'll look forward to sleeping next to you, Saya. It will be a dream come true."

"Hagi!" She scolded while blushing madly.

"Seems like we know what Hagi plans on doing soon." Kai said.

"Kai." Mao warned.

David stood up and spread his arms, "Well this is a party everyone! Let's get jiggy with it!"

Saya raised her brow at him before asking Mao, "Did he just say 'jiggy'?

Mao sighed, "Looks like it."

Louis spoke up, "Come on, Saya. David's finally relaxed to the point where he knows how to party!"

David glared at him. "Hey!"

Julia patted his shoulder, "Well you _were_ always such a sour sport."

"Not you too." He pouted.

She kissed him on the cheek, "I said 'were', didn't I?"

He just grumbled before grabbing a beer. "Yes I guess you did."

"I'll go get the kids." Lulu said walking back up the stairs. "They're probably getting antsy."

I laughed as Saya and I stood up. I said, "Let us enjoy ourselves for Joel's thirtieth birthday."

Everyone cheered at that and reached to their own soda beverage. Except for Julia. She had a glass of water. Can't have anything to harm to the baby.

Monique smiled at that before kissing Joel's cheek. "I think we should."

"That's right." Saya said. "Um, Monique?"

Monique turned to her, "Yes?"

Saya blushed before saying, "You and Joel…um?"

Monique laughed. "We got married three years ago. He came back to my town to see how the kids and I were doing. And he asked me out to dinner."

Joel took her hand in his, "I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. I had to make her mine."

Monique absolutely glowed at that. "And I you." She said before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the lips."

"Ew! More kissy face!" Hibiki said coming down the stairs with other children not fat behind.

"We leave the room for five minutes and they go at it again!" Kanabe said shaking her head, scolding. "What are we going to do with you guys?"

We all began to laugh. Saya walked up to me and I gave her a kiss on the nose.

"See?" Hibiki demanded, "Now aunty Saya and uncle Hagi are doing it now!"

David's eyebrows rose up to his hairline, "Wow, Hagi." He said, "Didn't know you had it in you."

I just smiled, "I always did. I was just waiting for the right moment."

"Um," Monique said next. "I have an announcement to make. And I would like everyone's attention since you are all my friends."

We all became quiet, waiting for her to speak. She took a deep breath before looking back to her husband and took his hand, "I was going to tell you sooner. But, I wanted to make sure."

"What is it, Monique?" He asked worried. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. Everything is so wonderful."

"Well?" He asked.

She took a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant, Joel. I'm having your baby."

Everyone in the room went still. No one said anything. No one even breathed.

The first one to break the silence was Joel, "You're…you're pregnant?"

She nodded, "I am. I'm about four weeks along."

Joel took his hand from hers to place it on her lower stomach, "My child?"

"Yes." She breathed.

He smiled brightly as some tears left his eyes, "I'm going to be a father." He hugged her, "This is the best birthday present I have ever received."

Monique started crying as she combed her fingers through Joel's hair, "I'm so glad. I wasn't sure until last week. And I wanted to tell you on this special day. We're going to be a family."

Joel took her hand in his and kissed it, "We already were a family, my love. Now it will be even bigger better. I promise you that I will adore you even more now."

David rolled his eyes, "I didn't think that was possible."

"Awe, come now, David." Julia said, "This makes things even better! Not only can we celebrate Joel's birthday, but we can also celebrate the future parenthood of these two lovebirds."

Louis lifted up a cup of soda to toast, "To Joel's birthday! And to his wife and unborn child! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted.


	5. Becoming One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Becoming One**

_Hagi_

"Well that was one heck of a day." Saya said as she flopped on the bed. "Huh, Hagi?"

I nodded, "Most definitely." It was after eleven and everyone was fast asleep. David and the others left at around nine. Lulu insisted that she stay and help everyone clean up. Which was a good thing because the place was a mess.

"I can't believe it." Saya murmured.

I looked over at her. "What is it, Saya?"

"Nothing feels real." She said reaching her arm up towards the ceiling. "It's like a dream."

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

She closed her eyes. "My whole life, ever since Diva was let loose, it was all about stopping her. I always had to fight her. And when I wasn't doing that, I had to look for clues that would lead to her and other chiropterans. Or even the ones responsible." Her brows began to furrow. "And to make it worse," She opened her eyes and looked at me, "I dragged you down with me."

I frowned and caressed her cheek, "Saya, we've been through this. I have no-"

She shook her head. "I know you have no regrets, Hagi. But there's more to it than that. You lost your human life because I wanted you to help me get a stupid flower that was growing from a ledge of a _cliff!_ Not even considering what could have happened. And you fell to your death." She sighed. "When I gave you my blood, I thought I was saving your life…When I was really _stealing_ it."

She grasped my bandaged hand. "And then there was Vietnam. That was also my fault."

I pulled her up by her shoulders and shook her. "Don't you dare say that!" I loosened my hold on her but didn't let go. "You know it wasn't your fault."

Tears left her eyes. "I massacred an entire village, Hagi! I didn't just kill the chiropterans there. Men, women…even _children._ I even killed some of the men that were on our side. And then there's…your hand." She took my bandaged hand again and slowly unwrapped it. Revealing the chiropteran features that will forever stay. "It's my fault that your hand is like this."

I pulled her into my arms and crushed her to my chest. "Saya," I breathed. "You know very well that it wasn't your fault." I stopped her before she could open her mouth. "They should have known better than to force you to awaken from you hibernation. It sent you into a frenzy. You didn't know what was going to happen to you. Your instincts acted on themselves. That's not something you could have controlled."

I lifted her face and brought my lips to hers. Savoring the taste of her on my mouth. Feeling it move against mine as I brought her even closer. After a few moments we broke apart for air.

Saya was flushed as she panted and looked up into my eyes. "It's finally over isn't it?"

I nodded. "It is, Saya." I paused. "Well…_that_ is. But not the other. It's only the beginning."

She raised a brow. "The other?"

I became serious. "I am tired of waiting, Saya." I cupped her face my hands. "I have been longing to share my love with you for over two centuries now. And we've never been able to anything about it. _I_ wasn't able to do anything. Until now."

She stilled. "Hagi…?"

I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and murmured, "Let me make love to you, Saya."

She gasped and looked up into my eyes. "Hagi…I…"

"Shh." I hushed. "Let us be together. If you want to stop, I won't force you, Saya. I promise. Please."

It took her a few moments of silence before she finally smiled up at me. "Yes."

That was all the answer I needed. Her cheeks filled with rubies of emotion as I brought her lips back to mine in a hard demand. Forcing my tongue passed her lips, earning a soft moan in return.

I gently pushed her back against the bed. Her raven black hair fanning over the pillows and blankets. She looked like an angel of darkness ready to be sacrificed. I smiled and slowly crawled on top of her, pressing my body against hers. I combed my fingers through her silky mane as I pulled her face closer to mine as we kissed.

I moaned as her tongue slipped passed through her own lips a battled with mine. Starting an all out war between our mouths.

Gently I pulled away from her. My dark hair falling over my shoulders, framing my face. "God, I love you, Saya. So damn much."

She giggled against my lips, "You never cursed before, Hagi."

I smiled down at her, "I've never been more free before." I nuzzled her cheek gently and then slowly brought them down to her collar bone, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck.

She whimpered slightly as I began to undo the buttons on her pink blouse. One by one, the little clasps came loose, revealing her beautiful pale creamy skin.

When I finally undid the last button, I pulled the two haves of her shirt to the side and ran my hands up her sides and to her breasts. I took her covered mounds into my palms and massaged them gently.

She gasped and looked down at what I was doing. "Hagi…?" She sat up and her hair fell over her shoulders.

I took a strand of that perfect hair and gently placed it behind her ear. "Yes, Saya?"

She shuffled her hands together as she spoke her thoughts. "I know…that _you_ know…"

she blushed some more. "…that I've never done this before. So…will you…please be gentle? And I don't know much so…you might be disappointed."

"Oh, Saya." I murmured. "You're body shall be nothing less than worshiped as I make love to you. And that's what I intend to do. Tonight you will finally be mine." I lifted her chin, "Do you really think that I would care about your lack of experience? I have no more experience than you do. To tell you the truth, I'm glad that you've had no experience."

I leaned toward her and nibbled on her earlobe. "It means that I will be the first one to make love to you. And only. There is no way in hell that I will allow anyone take you away from me. Never again."

I pulled her mouth back to mine, taking control of her once again. I slid the loose blouse from her shoulders down to her arms until it slipped off. Next I slowly encircled my arms around her small body and reached for the clasp of her bra. My un-bandaged hand managed to undo the clasp that kept her wonderful body hidden from me.

She shivered slightly as I pulled the straps down her arms. More of her long black hair slipped over her shoulders and covered her breasts. She peaked her eyes up from her lowered lids at me. Silently asking my approval.

I gently moved the piece of hair from covering her right breast. I didn't say anything as I lowered my head and smoothly kissed along her jaw. "You are so beautiful." I murmured against her throat. "And you're all mine." I dropped my mouth to her breast and took her little pink tip in my lips. Running my tongue over the small bud before taking it back into my mouth. My chiropteran hand gently grasped the other breast and cradled it in my palm. Rubbing my thumb around her tip, feeling it harden under my finger.

She moaned and slowly began to lean back and lie back down to the bed. Her slender fingers tangling into my wavy hair, pulling me closer. I smiled against her breast and let my tongue swirl around her nipple and the quickly tended to the other breast.

_She tastes even better than I imagined. _I smiled against her breast and let my human hand slide down her stomach reaching the top of her jeans. I let my fingers undo the button and slid down the zipper next.

I regrettably pulled away from her breast and sat up. I hastily unbuttoned my shirt from my throat down to my stomach. I pulled the piece of the cloth out from my pants and then threw it on the floor. Next to come off were my pants. I unbuckled my belt and pulled down the zipper with the speed no one could decipher. With my shoes already somewhere on the floor I pushed my pants down passed my hips, my knees, then off my feet.

My erection sprang forward is it was finally free from the suffocating trousers. Saya opened her eyes. But once they settled on my arousal, she blushed madly and hid her face with an _eep!_

"Saya?" I asked.

Her hands were covering her face. "Its…it's so…_big!_" She said. "I never would have _imagined_ that it would…"

I didn't say anything as I smiled down at her embarrassed face. But then I let my gaze lower down to her still covered flesh. The sweet smell of the aroma upon her aroused flesh. I licked my lips as I let my fingers traveled down her stomach and rest upon her panties.

She gasped and removed her hands from her face. "Hagi, what are you doing?"

My fingers rubbed against her covered flesh. Gently feeling the cloth moistened with her juices. "I need to prepare you, Saya. I don't want you to hurt too much when we do this." I grasped her panties in my chiropteran hand and slowly pulled them off of.

"Hagi, no!" She yelled trying to grab them from my hand. "Don't look! Its so embarrassing!"

I ignored her as I continued to pull them off of her legs. When they finally came off her feet I threw them somewhere on the floor. I let my eyes settle on her silk pink slit. Already drenched in her arousing juices.

"Oh, Saya." I moaned. "You are so, beautiful." And lowered my mouth.

She gasped and tried to close her legs as my tongue licked up her wet folds. "Hagi!"

I held her thighs in place in my arms. I pulled away for a moment. "You mustn't shout so loud, Saya. Or else the others might come and try to investigate." I brought my tongue back to her slick opening. Nice long wet strokes along her nether lips. Tasting the delicious soft flesh of her opening.

The taste of her nectar was erotic as I swallowed it and let it travel down my throat. As I licked hungrily at her flesh I could feel my erection twitch as it demanded to go where it was well needed.

It was going to have to wait. I was enjoying myself too much. I have waited for almost two centuries to have her like this. For so many years I have fantasized her like this with me. Ever since we were in France I've wanted to hold her, kiss her, love her, share my bed with her. All of those dreams I wanted were taken from me after Diva was set free.

But I refuse to dwell on that now. Now I have her with me. And I refuse to waste another minute waiting. Listening to her whimpers of pleasure as I ravished her flesh with my tongue was worth all of those painful years of waiting.

With one last lick I pulled away from her now soaking wet entrance. I gently wrapped her legs around my hips, settling myself between her legs. She shook under me as my erection gently poked at her and she shuddered.

"Don't worry, Saya." I murmured kissing her hair. "I promise that I'll be gentle."

She opened her eyes again, "Will it even fit?"

I smiled at her. "We'll make it fit. For us." I took my erection in my hand, guiding it into her entrance. I let it go as it slipped passed her dripping folds. Saya gasped as I slowly entered deeper into her. I stopped when I reached her virginal barrier. The last wall between us.

She shook more under me, looking up into my eyes. "Are you ready, Saya?" I asked her.

She gulped once before nodding slowly. "Yes, Hagi. Tear down this last wall between us."

I took her hand in mine, interlacing our fingers. "I love you." I moaned and thrust my hips forward, breaking through her barrier.

She gasped and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming and I stilled my movements. A new warm wetness spilled from her opening and the scent of blood hit my nose. Tears leaked from her eyes as she tried not to cry out.

"Saya?" No answer. "You want me to stop?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Just please don't move for a second, okay?"

I nodded. "As you wish." I leaned down and kissed away the remaining tears off her face. My chiropteran hand stroked her hair, comforting her.

Finally after a few moments of silence, she opened her eyes and murmured, "You can move now, Hagi." I nodded, and just before I could raise myself on my arms she whispered, "But kiss me first."

I smiled. "Of course." I brought my lips down to hers and slowly pulled my hips back, then slammed forward. She whimpered against my lips and I kissed her harder. I pushed hips back again and then thrust back into her. Each thrust I made went deeper and deeper into her quivering body.

Soon her whimpers of pain became moans of pleasure. She pulled away from my lips and wrapped her legs around my waist to pull me in deeper. "Oh, Hagi." She moaned against my neck. "I love you."

I groaned and increased my pace. "I love you too, Saya. So much." I pressed my face into the pillow as I continued to thrust into the love of my life.

I felt two sharp points enter my neck and I hissed. Saya was feeding from me. But instead of stilling like I normally do, I grasped her head, pulling her closer to my neck, encouraging her as I gave her pleasure. I'd never felt more pleasure than I do now. The strong pulls of her mouth as I continued to make love to her made me feel drugged.

A moment too soon she pulled away and lied back down on the pillow. Without words she leaned her head to the side, baring her neck to me.

This time I really did freeze. In this position, the way she was baring her neck...could only mean-"Feed from me, Hagi."

My eyes widened, "Saya, what are you…?"

She smiled, "I have fed from you so many times. I think it is time that you fed from me."

I shook my head, "You are my queen. And I am your chevalier. I am not fit to feed from you."

She reached one of her hands up to caress my face, "You will always be my chevalier. But you are much more now. I want you to take what I am offering you." She kissed our interlaced fingers. "Please, Hagi. Take my blood, and let it flow through your veins. I want to know that it's in you. Nourishing you. It's the last thing that will make us one."

Without any more words to describe the complete joy that was filling my heart, I bent my head towards her neck. I took in a deep breath of her alluring scent into my nostrils. I felt my fangs elongate from my gums into sharp points as I nuzzled her neck. I growled against her neck. _Mine!_

I didn't know what was happening to me. All I know is that something in me was growing into possessiveness over the girl below me. I licked her neck, dragging my tongue along her pulse point. I grazed my fangs against her skin, earning a soft moan in return.

I pulled away only for a minute, "Are you sure, Saya? If you don't want to, tell me now and I'll stop."

"No," She whispered, "I want this. Do it, Hagi."

I smiled against her neck and said the words of my chevalier history, "If that is what you wish." and bit into her neck.

The first fill of her blood in my mouth was like fire. I started push my hips back into her body in a fluid motion. The taste of her was filling me with so much desire as I swallowed huge pulls of her blood. I pulled away for a moment to breathe before diving back to her neck. I tangled my chiropteran hand into her hair, keeping her head in place as I fed from her.

As I fed from her, my movements became more rapid…harder. I pulled away from her neck and licked away the remaining drops of blood as I pounded into her. Her breasts bounced against my chest as I continued to pound my flesh into her. Her muffled shouts of pleasure kept in her throat as I continued to ravish her.

That was when I felt it. Her release was coming. Not too long from now. She must have felt it too. Because her eyes snapped open and she gasped, "Hagi…something's happening."

I growled against her neck and gave it another lick, "You are close to your climax, Saya."

"What do I do?" She asked.

I kissed her neck. "Just let yourself go. That's all you need to do."

I could feel my climax coming as well. Very soon. I sped up my movements against her. Waiting for her.

Then I began to feel her walls tighten ever more around me. This was it. She felt it too because she began to panic. "Hagi…"

"Just let it happen, Saya." I told her. "Let yourself go."

That was all she needed. Because just as the words left my mouth, her grip on my hand tightened and her body began to bunch up below her waist. Just as her release hit, I muffled her cries with a kiss and continued to thrust into her as she rode out her climax.

Once it was over she went limp under me and her breathing was shallow. Just as her climax ended I felt mine coming. "Now I'm coming, Saya." I told her as my movements became even more rapid. The pressure in my shaft began to tighten as I continued t move in her. I looked down into her eyes when my climax hit.

With one last thrust into her body I lifted my head up and roared to the heavens as my seed spilled into her womb, filling her with my essence. I didn't pull out until all of it was released into her.

When I was finished I pulled out the soaking limp organ from her body. I pulled the comforter from the floor (must have slipped off while we were busy) and placed it over our naked bodies.

I took Saya into my arms and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright, Saya?"

I felt her smile against my chest and whisper, "I have never been better. I never imagined that it would be this good. Not in a million years. I would have never even have guessed that I would ever have the chance to experience this. And it was with the one man who I loved for so long. I couldn't be happier."

I smiled into her hair. "I feel exactly the same way, Saya. This was well worth the wait. I enjoyed making love to you. And I can't wait to do it again. But for now, let us sleep."

I pulled her closer to me and let her get comfortable. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake her. Within minutes after we were done, she fell deeply asleep.

I yawned slightly and combed my fingers through her hair. _My mate. She is finally mine._ I closed my eyes and let myself relax against the pillows, breathing in the scent of our lovemaking.

_Kai_

I was grinning like an idiot with my arms folded behind my head as I leaned against the bed's headboard. I had heard _everything_ that was happening two doors away. Good thing the twins and Lulu were knocked out. Things had barely quieted down. I guess Hagi finally wore Saya out.

"Kai," Mao said not looking up from her book, "that grin on your face is really creeping me the hell out."

I chuckled and put my arm around her shoulders. "Can you blame me? I can't wait to pick on them tomorrow morning." A book smacked me on top of the head with a loud _thwack!_ "Ow!" I said, rubbing the sore spot. _Please don't let me get another bump. I already got like a hundred today because of my mouth, according to everyone else._

She glared at me. "You will do no such thing, Kai. Leave them alone." She put her book down and turned off the light. I heard her shuffle under the covers and lie down, facing away from me.

"Awe come one, baby." I whined aligning myself along her back. "It would be so funny to see the looks on their faces."

She sighed. "I'm sure it would. But I know that you and I don't like it when David and Julia tease us about _our_ sex life."

I pouted against her shoulder, "That's different."

She laughed. "Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say, Kai."

I kissed her shoulder. An evil thought popped in my head and I started grinning again. "Speaking of _our_ sex life," I said letting my hand travel down to center between her legs,  
>"what do you say we…ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow! Come on that hurts!"<p>

"No, Kai." She said pinching my hand.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not? You're so mean!"

"You're tired and I'm tired. Enough said."

"I can make you the exact opposite of tired if you let me."

"No, tonight we're going to sleep." I felt her smile in the darkness. "And if we sleep tonight, I'll let you handcuff me to the bed _tomorrow._ How about that?"

My eyes widened and I felt my member harden from inside my boxers. "Did you say handcuffs?"

"Yes."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her from behind. "You got yourself a deal. And no backing out."

She giggled, "Of course not." She craned her neck to the side and I accepted her invitation. Letting my lips brush hers with love and passion. When she pulled away she murmured, "I love you, Kai."

I smiled and kissed her hair as she turned her head and laid back onto the pillow. "I love you too, Mao." I rested my head against the same pillow as hers and forced my erection to cool it. It could wait another twenty four hours. Especially if it knew that I get to use the handcuffs on her tomorrow. _Oh yeah. She is not backing out on that!_

I smiled against her hair and pulled her closer to me as we let sleep overtake us. _I love you, Mao._


	6. New Cravings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**New Cravings**

_Hagi_

I blinked a few times as the rays of the sun shined through the window and on our covered bodies.

I groaned and stretched my arms over my head. They all popped back into place as my muscles pulled in bliss. I was lucky that my stretching didn't stir Saya. She was still in a deep sleep.

As soon as I was finished I gently settled myself along her back and wrapped my arms around her. Her head laid upon my arm, my stomach aligned with her back, my hips touching hers, and my chiropteran hand across her chest, holding her to me.

I sighed in content, tightening her against to me. I nuzzled my nose into her hair, smelling that sweet perfume that forever clings to her beautiful being. When she smiled in her sleep I couldn't help but leave a small peck on her cheek.

Last night's events re-played in my mind like a storm and I smiled widely. _It was perfect._ I had never imagined that I would be so lucky as to make love to the girl I was holding in my arms at this moment. I had been in love with her for almost two centuries. And to finally be able express my love to her in every possible way made me want to fly.

And as we were making love I couldn't help but feel a strong possessiveness course through me. _Mine._ I growled and pulled her closer to me.

One more wave of exhaustion swept through me and I yawned loudly. Then I froze. _Did I just yawn?_ I blinked once and regrettably pulled the hand that was holding Saya to my face and rubbed my eyes.

Another yawn hit me and I felt small pecks of tears leave my eyes. I slowly felt up at the corner of my eyes, rubbing away the sleepiness that lingered. _Sleepiness?_ I frowned then yawned again. _Why do I keep yawning?_ I thought again.

I little groan was made beside me and turned my head in time to see Saya roll on her other side to face me and nestle her head against my chest. I smiled as I couldn't help but gently stroke her cheek.

She giggled once and then opened up her big auburn eyes. She blinked once before rubbing the sleep from her eyes and murmuring, "Morning, Hagi."

I kissed her nose. "Good morning."

"So how was your night?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Eventful."

She blushed and landed her head on the pillow. "I know _that,_ but what about staying up all night."

I took a deep breath before answering. "I didn't."

She blinked again. "Huh?"

I nodded. "I slept."

Her eyes narrowed. "As in knocked unconscious sleep, or _sleep_ sleep?"

I shrugged, "Sleep sleep."

Her eyed widened. "Seriously? How?"

I shook my head and yawned again. She laughed and I looked at her. "Yes?"

She bit her lip, "I haven't seen you yawn like that since you were human, Hagi."

I furrowed my brows, "Like what?"

She giggled again. "You just look so innocent." She squeaked. "Like a little boy."

I raised a brow at her and then grinned. "A little boy huh?" I growled seductively at her.

She began to turn beat red as I began to crawl on top of her. "Ha…Hagi!"

Once I had her on her back I nuzzled my nose into her neck. "Would a 'little boy' do this?" I asked and began nipping and licking at her skin, slowly pulling the comforter off of her naked body. Once again exposing her secrets to me. My human hand traveled from her shoulder down to her breast and I took the mound in my grasp. "Or this?" I tweaked her nipple in my fingers and she gasped. I pulled away from her neck and stared into her eyes. "What about this?" I asked before dipping my head down and licking the little bud before taking in my mouth.

Saya moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast into my mouth. "Hagi!"

I pulled my mouth away. "Shh," I murmured. "Best not wake the others."

She huffed. "That's a little difficult, considering what you're doing to me!"

I chuckled against her breast. "Oh and I will be doing more." My human hand had been slowly trailing down her stomach, around her waist, stroking her hip and then…_growl!_ There was strange bubbling feeling in my stomach and I pulled away, placing my hand where the sound came from.

Saya sat up so fast her hair went all over the place. "Hagi, what was that?" She asked quickly.

I shook my head and then heard another _growl_ and this time it didn't come from me. I looked at Saya who was now holding her own stomach and blushing. "Guess its breakfast time."

I blinked. "You're hungry?"

She furrowed her brows. "Yeah…?"

I looked down at my stomach again in time for it to rumble once more. I looked back at her, eyes widening. "Am I?"

She gaped and said in awe. "I think you are."

I blinked. "I haven't felt this way since the eighteen hundreds." Another rumble started up and I frowned. "I have forgotten what it felt like."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Came from the door.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Kai said on the opposite side. "Come down, we're about to make breakfast." After that I could hear his footsteps step away and walk the other way.

Saya blushed and pulled the blanket up to cover her chest. "Do you think he heard?"

My eyes narrowed as I stood from the bed. "Let's hope for his sake that he didn't."

She nodded and looked around. "Where are my pajamas?"

I picked them up from the floor. Along with her undergarments. "Here." And handed them to her.

She smiled, "Thanks."

As she dressed herself I searched around on the floor my own clothes. First came my trousers. Then my shoes. Where were my…?

"Looking for this?" Saya asked suddenly and I whirled around to see that she was already dressed and had my shirt in her hand.

I blinked. "Yes." I watched her as she examined it.

She giggled. "I couldn't help it." She said. "I like seeing you without a shirt."

I let a grin stretch along my lips. "Oh you do, do you?" I walked towards where she stood, towering over her. I reached my human hand up to stroke her cheek. "What a coincidence. I like seeing you without a shirt too, Saya."

She blushed madly with a pout. "Shut…shut up!"

I chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm just teasing, Saya."

She huffed. "You haven't teased me in years."

I sighed. "I know." Another rumble came from below us and we laughed. "I guess we better get down stairs." I said pulling away from her.

She popped her knuckles and headed for the doors, with me not far behind. "I wonder if they heard us." She pondered opening the door.

I shrugged. "If they did, then they would do well as to keep it to themselves."

We made down to the bottom of the stairs and into the main dining room. The twins were helping themselves to some pancakes and eggs. Lulu sat next to Auburn while taking a sip out of her donated blood bag.

Mao had a cup of coffee in her hand, and a cereal bowl in the other. She had just sat down when we saw Kai rummaging around the fridge for some more supplies.

Once he noticed us entering the threshold, he couldn't suppress his grin. "Well look who finally got out of bed." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Saya ignored that. "Good morning, Kai." She bit out. And gestured to the others. "Good morning, everybody."

"Good morning, Auntie Saya!" The twins greeted.

"Hey, Saya!" Lulu said with a wave.

"Hi, Saya, how are you?" Mao asked taking a sip from her cup.

Saya sighed as I pulled out one of the stools for her and she sat down. "I'll be awesome if Kai keeps his big mouth shut."

I stifled a laugh as I took a seat next to her. The aroma of eggs, flour, milk, coffee, butter, and toasted bead filled my nose as relaxed on the stool. I had forgotten how enticing the smell of food can be in the morning.

"So," Kai said flipping a pancake on the pan. "I'm guessing Saya wants double of whatever I making, hmm?"

Her stomach growled again in response. "Yes please."

I cleared my throat. "I'd like to have some too please."

Kai whirled to me, "Huh?"

If I could blush…"I am feeling quite hungry."

Kai almost dropped the pan. "Sure but…you? Hungry? I thought chevaliers didn't eat human."

I shrugged, "They don't. Neither do they sleep. But I did that too." I waved my hand. "I have no idea why I'm feeling these things. But they only occurred since this morning.

Kai tapped his chin, "Could it have something to do with what you two did last night?" He said, ignoring our warning glares.

The twins looked at us. "What did you do?"

"Playing 'Twister'!" Mao said before we could reply while sending Kai a death glare.

He didn't seem to notice it, because he kept going. "Oh yeah, a very _special_ 'Twister'. One that doesn't involve−"

"Shut up, Kai." Mao said. "We had an agreement. You don't commit, you know what's going to happen."

He pouted with horror. "No fair you promised!"

She shrugged, "You behave and I'll keep the promise."

"Fine!" He huffed then turned back to the stove. "Breakfast for two.


	7. Hopes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Hopes**

_Hagi_

"So, Hagi, you said that you haven't slept or eaten since you were human?" Julia asked, rummaging through her bag to take out a small flashlight.

I nodded. "That's correct."

She pressed the button and flashed it in my eyes. "Try not to blink please." She went from my right eye to me left and pursued her lips. "Well everything seems normal." She pulled away and turned the little light off. "Your eyes aren't swollen or anything. And they don't see, to be any less sensitive to light than normal. So I can't figure it out."

I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the remaining flare. "I'm not quite sure either. I've never slept unless it was from being knocked unconscious or neglect to drink any blood." I rubbed my stomach. "And I haven't eaten once since I was turned into a chevalier."

Saya suggested that we call Julia and see if she can figure out why I could all of a sudden sleep and eat food. She's done almost a full examination on me but could find nothing out of place. My heart still didn't beat. My chiropteran hand was still frozen in shape. Nothing has changed.

She took out a notebook and took some notes. "Has anything else strange happened since this morning, Hagi?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Well I have been a lot happier." I mused. "But we all know why that is. That's all I can think of."

She tapped her chin. "Have you done anything unusual since this morning?"

I stiffened and fiddled with my collar. Suddenly feeling that it was too tight. _Why do I feel so enclosed all of a sudden?_

She raised a brow. "Hagi?" She pressed. "What happened?"

I sighed in defeat. I looked back up at her to see that she was waiting patiently, notebook still in her hand. "The one thing that happened that was out of the ordinary was that…" I looked down at my hands. "Saya and I made love."

She said nothing. Not for long while. I dared to peek up at her.

She was looking thoughtfully at me with a small smile on her face. "I am very happy to hear that, Hagi?"

I blinked in confusion. "What?"

She put away her notebook. "Saya was crushed when she believed that you were dead. You can imagine why." She stroked her large stomach. "She was somewhat happy. But we could all see passed her mask. That grief in her eyes never disappeared."

I clenched my fists. "I wanted to get to her as soon as possible. But it took me a while to regain my strength."

Julia blinked. "How _did_ you get out anyway, Hagi?"

I popped my knuckles before answering. "The rubble that fell on top of me was some sort of protection I guess. I was under there for about a week before I could even move. I don't even remember how I managed to dig myself out. But after I was out, I stayed hidden in local forests. Feeding on the animals there before I managed to get back to my usual self."

"How did you get back to Japan?" She asked. "It's not exactly around the corner from New York."

"Joel found me." I said. "He was dealing with some public issues to keep the bombing of the Met having nothing to do with chiropteran activity. When he managed to pull away, he managed to see me in the distance. I startled him a bit, but then he brought me back. But as soon as I came back, Saya was already sleeping. I told Joel not to tell anyone of my return. To keep it a secret until she would awaken. But then Kai caught me leaving Saya another rose. You know what happened then."

Her smiled widened. "Yes, I do." She chuckled. "Kai was so ecstatic when he first found out. He called David and I on a rampage saying that you were alive. He called everyone in a serge of happiness. Mao had to tie him up and gag him in order stop him from going nuts."

I smiled. "That sounds like Kai."

She nodded. "Well I guess maybe the fact that you and Saya _mated_ could have something to do with it."

I tilted my head to the side. "You think so?"

She nodded. "I do." She frowned again. "But there is some bad news."

I froze. "What bad news?"

She took my hand. "I'm afraid, that since your Saya's blood chevalier, you won't be able to have children with her." She squeezed it. "The only reason Diva was able to conceive was because it wasn't her chevalier that she mated with. I'm sorry Hagi."

I lowered my eyed again. "I had a dream once. About a year before the war happened and I was still human. That Saya and I would marry, and we would have many children together at the Zoo. But then…everything changed."

"Tell me." She said.

I still remember that dream to this day. I held onto it for decades, hoping that it would one day come true.

"_Hagi?" Saya asked as we were walking in one of the many gardens of the zoo._

_I turned to her. "Yes?"_

_She looked down at her hands. "What would you want to do in a few years?"_

_I blinked. "What do you mean?"_

_She shrugged. "I want to travel the world with you and my sword. What do_ you_ want to do?"_

_I thought for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure, Saya. I haven't really thought about it." That was not true. I knew what I wanted. I just can't tell her what it was. At least not yet._

_She puffed her cheeks. "How could you not know what you want?"_

_I shrugged. "I have everything that I could ever ask for." _Liar. _"Nothing could make me happier." Damned _liar!

_She huffed. "Good grief, Hagi."_

"_It can't be helped, Saya." I laughed. "That's just how I am."_

_She lowered her head in defeat. "Oh alright, you win."_

_I smiled and took her hand. "Come on, Saya. It's almost dark. And I know you and I can both live without _another_ scolding from Joel."_

_She blushed. "Good point. Okay, let's go. I'm tired anyway." A gleam appeared in her eyes and she smiled at me. "Catch me if you can!" She took her hand out of mine and ran back towards the manor._

_I gawked after her. "Saya!"_

_She laughed. "Hurry up, Hagi!"_

_I sighed before quickly running after her. _Where does she get all of that energy?

_We finally made it back to the manor before Joel would notice us. I took Saya to her room first before retiring to mine. I changed into my sleep attire before finally lying down onto my bed. Letting the world of dreams take me wherever it may._

_I was standing peacefully in a clearing fill with beautiful flowers all around. The strong wind blowing all around me. It was so _peaceful.

"_Papa!" A small voice shouted. I turned around to see a small girl come running after me._

_I smiled. "Narissa," I murmured, opening my arms. "Come here, my daughter." She jumped into my embrace and wrapped her arms around me neck. "And what have you been up to now, my little one?"_

_She giggled and pointed to the manor, "Samuel, Lisa, and Cecelia are trying to catch me but I won't let them."_

_I laughed and started walking us to the rest of our family. "So you refuse to be caught do you?"_

_She nodded proudly. "Yep!"_

"_Well you made one mistake, Narissa." A woman called out to us. I looked over to see that it was my lovely wife, cradling our newborn son who had just spoken and was approaching us. "You may have escaped your siblings. But you walked right into a trap."_

_Narissa gasped and tried to free herself from my grip. "Oh no!"_

_I laughed. "Oh yes! Time for the tickle monster to attack!" I put her to the ground and grabbed her sides in a tickle fest. "I have you now!"_

_Narissa squirmed and giggled under my fingers as I had at her. "Papa, no!" She kept laughing. "Please stop!" More snickering. "I can't breath!"_

"_Okay now, dear, I think she's had her fill of the tickle monster." My wife said. "Go inside now. It's time for supper."_

"_Yay!" They all said as Narissa freed herself from me and ran with the others._

"_It seems you had fun." My wife remarked._

_I smiled up at her and got to my feet. "I did indeed, Saya." I pulled her and our newborn son in my arms. "Is he asleep?" I asked looking at him._

_She nodded and fixed his blanket. "I just fed him. So it's time for his nap."_

_I nodded. "I see." I looked up to hear the children laughing with the staff. "I guess we better get in there before they destroy the kitchen."_

_She laughed. "I think you're right."_

I frowned and the memory of my dream. _Oh how things have changed since then._

Julia was smiling sympathetically at me. "That is a beautiful dream, Hagi."

I nodded once. "Thank you, Julia."

She stroked her stomach once again. "It breaks my heart you know." She said. "That you won't be able to have children with her."

I waved my hand. "I have Saya." I said. "That is more than I can ever ask for. And I plan to adore her every day, for the eternity we will be able to share together from now on." I reached into my pocket. I pulled out a small shiny object. "I want to make her my wife."

Julia gasped and jumped up from her seat. Running to me to get a better look at the ring I held. "Hagi, it's beautiful! Where did you get it?"

I smiled down at the ring in my hand. "I got it while we were still staying at the Zoo when I was still human. The sardonyx felt as if it would fit her perfectly. I was hoping to propose to her after Joel's birthday, but then things became complicated. I kept it with me all these years, hoping that someday I could finally used it." It was gold band where instead of a diamond in the center, it was a sardonyx. "I want to propose to her today." I looked up at her in worry. "But should I wait?"

She laughed. "Do whatever you think is right, Hagi."

"What did David do when he proposed to you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No cheating."

"But I−"

"Nope."

I sighed. "Alright. Well, thank you for your time."

She smiled and picked up her bag. Not a problem, Hagi." She shook my hand. "If you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to call. Alright?"

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you." I followed her out and escorted her to the front door. After she left, Saya came in to the room.

"What did she say?" She asked. 

I shrugged. "My new cravings might have enough to do with what we did last night. But that's all I we can think of." I took her hand. "Otherwise I'm fine."

She let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness." She said. "I was really worried."

I squeezed her hand. "No need to worry, Saya." I became serious. "But there is something else I need to do."

She became wary. "What?"

Slowly, I got down on one knee in front of her. Never letting go of her hand, I reached into my pocket to pull out the ring. "Saya Otonashi," She gasped, "I have had this ring in my possession for almost two centuries. Waiting to finally be able to use it for its main purpose. I have loved you from the moment I met you. All these years of us being together, whether it be during war or peace, my time with you is all I've wanted. And I ask you now what I wanted to ask you all those years ago. Will you marry me?"

She sobbed once, bringing her hand up to wipe away the tears. _Did I ask her too soon?_ "Yes." She murmured.

I looked up at her. "What?"

She smiled through her tears. "Yes, Hagi, I will marry you."

I couldn't help it. A wide smile spread across my lips as I looked into her eyes. With precaution, I placed the ring on her finger, where it will stay. Now and forever. "Thank you, Saya." I pressed my lips to the ring. "I promise to be the best husband that you deserve."

"And I promise be the best wife that _you_ deserve." She replied.

I stood back up on both feet, and took her into my arms. "I love you, Saya."

She nuzzled her nose into my chest. "I love you too−"

"Got it!" Mao shouted from across the room.

Saya and I both looked up and gaped. There stood Mao with a camera in her hand, and Kai grinning there like a fool. "Bout time, Hagi." He said. "I thought I was gonna have to put a chip in you and use a remote to get you to propose to her."

Saya groaned and hid her face in my chest. "You guys too a _picture?_" She asked.

Mao nodded. "Yep! Silencer button too. They don't just have them for guns."

I sighed. "Well this day just got even more interesting."

Saya huffed. "You could say that again."


	8. Dresses, Tuxes and Flowers Oh My!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Wedding Plans(Prt. 1). Dresses, Tuxes and Flowers. Oh my!**

_Hagi_

"Come on, Hagi, we gotta go!" Kai shouted from the doorway.

I placed my cello case down on one of the tables and faced him. "Where are we going?"

He rolled his eyes. "To get you and the rest of us tuxes for the wedding."

I gaped at him. "A _what? For_ the what?"

He smiled at me. "You heard me. Now are you going to come with me willingly or will I have to make you?"

My eyebrow twitched. "You wouldn't dare."

He sighed. "I'll take that as a no." He looked outside ad shouted. "David! Louis! I need your help to get his butt in the car."

In the next motion, there was a blur, and then before I knew it, I was being lifted by arms and being taken outside. "Hey!"

David and Louis were smiling like wild men as they carried me to the car. "Don't be scared, Hagi, we all have to go through it." David said as soon as they threw me in the passenger seat. I looked behind me to see George staring at me with curiosity before being joined by his father and Louis.

Louis looked down at him and ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't worry, man, we all get to wear monkey suits together!"

I rolled my eyes as I leaned back into my seat. "Please put on your seatbelt." Kai said as soon as he started the vehicle and started driving. "If we crash I don't want you flying through the windshield like I've seen you do so many times." I pulled it on in silence.

_Saya_

"You _can't_ be serious!" I shouted at my sister-in-law.

"You bet I am!" She grinned back.

"Mao, please don't do this." I begged her. "I don't want anything too big and when you set your mind to these like this, it goes to the extreme."

She laughed. "It won't be _that_ extreme."

I glared at her. "I shudder to think what you did for _your_ wedding."

Her grin widened. "I still have everything in my 'wedding day' file cabinet."

I gasped. "You have a cabinet!"

She nodded. "Yep!" Se grabbed my hand and our purses and started dragging me out the door. "Come on! We have to get everything ready. Julia and the girls are already at the dress shop waiting for us."

I eyed her suspiciously as soon as we were both in the car. "When exactly did you plan all of this?"

She put the key into ignition without meeting my stare. "Yesterday."

"Hagi proposed to me yesterday." I told her.

She laughed and turned on the car. "I know. I got a picture of it. I chatted with Julia after Hagi's little appointment."

"How did the twins get there already?" I asked.

She sighed as if I was very slow today. "Julia picked them from the school, Saya, how else?" I groaned and hit my head into the dashboard. "Please don't do that, I just had that thing fixed." I ignored her and hit my head again.

"Saya, hi!" Lulu said as we walked into the store.

"Hey, Lulu!" I greeted when she gave me a hug. "I see you've joined this plot as well, huh?"

She smiled at me. "Yep! I went with Julia to pick up the kids."

"Auntie!" The twins greeted me at once. "We get to help plan the wedding, right?"

I hid my grimace. "Of course you can." I patted their heads. "You two are going to be my flower girls!"

"This is very exciting isn't it, Saya?" Julia said from behind her.

I looked around and that was when I noticed it was literally only us girls. "Where are all the guys?" I turned to scowl at Mao. "What did you do?"

Her grin was shameless. "Having a guys day." She flipped her hair. "I had Kai kidnap Hagi and take him to the tux store. All of the guys are there too."

"Great," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes and dragged me along through the store. "First thing we're going to do is discuss themes." She sat me down on a chair and sat opposite of me. "We need to think colors. What are your favorites?"

I decided to just give up and go along with it. "Well my favorite color is pink. And I like the colors blue, green, aqua, and silver."

She wrote this down thoughtfully as Julia asked the next question. "What is your favorite exterior view?"

"Hmm," I pondered. "I always loved the view of the beach here in Okinawa. It was nice when Kai was still taking me to my appointments."

"How about interior?" She asked next.

I smiled as the memories flooded my mind. "I loved the music room that Joel had set up for Hagi and myself." I smiled at the memory. "It was that of a classic French interior design that was built in the early 1700's. That always stuck to me."

"How about flowers?" Lulu asked me next.

I blushed. "My favorites are pink roses. Because of Hagi," I looked down and fiddled with my fingers. "I also like red and white roses. And think tulips and cherry blossoms are pretty."

"Perfect!" Mao shouted and took out her phone and started to make a call. "I'll take order of the bouquets right now."

"Wait!" I shouted, pausing her in mid-dial. "Why do you need to make the order _now?_ The wedding isn't for a couple of months, right? I mean, Hagi and I haven't even _decided_ a date. So it shouldn't be for a while, right?" She blinked at me and that got me scared. "_Right?_"

"Well…" She started. "I actually scheduled it for April 19, 2013."

I glared. "Today is the 19th of February!"

"Yep,"

"That's only two months from now!" I argued.

"Yep,"

"What do you mean _yep?_" I demanded.

She waved her hand at me. "Calm down, Saya," she scolded, "everything's been taken care of."

"How?" I rubbed my forehead. "I haven't even got any bride's maids or a made of honor!"

"I already took care of it." She said.

"…huh?"

She laughed. "Did you forget about the conversation that you had with Hagi last night?"

My eyes widened. "Maybe,"

She rolled her eyes at my denial. "Well _I_ didn't." She pulled out a piece of paper. "You decided who you wanted for your bridal party last night."

My head hit the table with a loud thud. "Of course you did." I mumbled.

She went over the list. "You chose Julia as the matron of honor,"

She pointed the pen at Julia when she said. "And I thank you for that very much for that, Saya. I feel honored.

Mao continued. "You chose Kaori, Monique and myself as your brides maids. You already talked about the twins being your flowers girls. Then you decided to have little George as the ring bearer. " She stifled a laugh. "But most of all, you decided for Louis to be the main chef."

She went to another part of the list. "Hagi chose David as his best man, and Kai, Joel and Kaori's boyfriend Tenki for his groomsmen." She clapped her hands. "And I've already got a handle for the guest list."

"Oh my Gosh, are you kidding me, Mao?" She giggled in response. "I guess not,"

"Time for dresses!" She shouted.

"Oh no!" I said, backing away. "Not happening!"

"Yes happening!" She pulled on my arm and yanked me further into the store. "Now, do you want sleeves?" At my silence she rolled her eyes. "Whether you tell me or not, you're getting a dress today. And if you don't tell me what you like, then you might get one that you don't like. So start talking."

I groaned, but complied. "No sleeves."

"Kay!" She wrote it down. "Would you prefer with straps or strapless?"

"Strapless,"

"Floor length or knee length?"

"Floor length,"

"Ruffles?"

"Yes."

"Laced on or silk attached to the dress?"

"Attached,"

"Gloves?"

_How long is this list going to be?_ "Yes."

"Long?"

"Yes."

"Fingerless or whole hand?"

"Whole hand,"

"How long?"

_That answers that question._ "Up to my elbows,"

"Alrighty!" She wrote more down on her notebook, and then handed it to the receptionist. "Can you make a design with these details and get we can back to you while we go over the rest of the plans?"

The receptionist nodded. "Yes, we can. I'll give it to our designer and she'll have it out for you in about ten minutes."

"Great!" She looked back to me. "Now shoes," _Oh no,_ "Heels or flats?"

"Heels,"

"Open toe?"

"No."

"Okay," She pulled out another notebook.

"How many of those do you have?" I asked her.

"One for every category," She placed it in her purse, and pulled out a different one. _Good grief!_ "Now hair. Up or down?"

I thought for a minute. "I was kind of hoping for a little bit of both."

She nodded and scribbled down. "I can make that work. Especially with your mega long hair," She tapped her chin. "Would you like a tiara?"

_Compliment or Insult, I don't know._ I shook my head, "Nope."

`éé

"I kind of want it inside the hair. And I don't want it to cover my face either."

"Alright. Now for your bouquet!" She pulled out _another_ notebook. "What would you like?"

I sighed and went over a little idea in my head. "I would like, white roses, with cherry blossoms as the exterior. And for the bridesmaids, I would like them to have white tulips."

"Perfect! Now we need to go for _their_ dresses." She pulled out yet another stinking notebook. _Good grief._ "Now time to go through the list aga−"

"I want them to have dark silver floor-length gowns. Halters that attach from the each side of the bust, no ruffles at all, I just want to it kind of flow out at the feet. The bust will have a very dark grey lamé that will turn into the shape of a rose above the right breast." I took a breath. "None of them will have gloves. Their shoes will be dark silver heels and open toed."

"Julia will have a strapless knee-length light silver dress. There will be a dark ribbon that wraps around the neck-line and goes around to an open splay in the back. And closed toe dark grey heels." I looked at Ms. Julia and hid a smile. "I know how she likes to show off her legs, and I'm sure the little munchkin will be out and about by the time of the wedding." She smiled at my guess.

"Now for twins, they will have floor length, poofy ocean blue dresses. They will have simple straps, with blue roses on the left strap. A midnight blue ribbon will surround the neckline. And there will be same color for bows, tied in the back, and the ribbon will almost meet the ground. And for the flowers, I would like them to be red rose petals." I winked at my nieces who grinned back. "Has that covered everything?"

Mao looked back up from her hastily writing. "Yeah, it did." She looked over her notes real quick. "Well that's everything!"

"Excuse me, miss!" The receptionist called from the counter. "Will this design suffice?"

Mao walked over and took the sketchbook from her. She nodded at it. "It looks very good. Let me go show the bride-to-be. And here," She handed her one of her many notebooks. "are the details for the bridal party."

The woman nodded. "Okay then." She looked at the stuff written down and nodded again. "It should take about half an hour for all of these." She looked back at Mao. "Is that alright?"

Mao nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. And when you come back, I'll give you the okay and the bridal gown."

The receptionist smiled. "Okay then, I'll be right back." And she disappeared behind the curtain.

Mao turned around headed towards me. The sketchbook in hand, "Okay, Saya, tell me what you thing." And handed it to me,

With caution, I slowly took it from her. With a deep breath, I looked down at the sketch what was drawn before me. And that was the last breath I took.

It was the design of a classic French wedding gown. It was exactly what I wanted! When I was back at the Zoo, I remember having a dream that _this_ was the dress that I would wear on my wedding day. I felt a blush fill my cheeks. "This is the dress."

Lulu placed a hand on my arm. "Saya?"

I shook my head. "This is the dress that I've always wanted to get married in. It's so beautiful," I traced the specific patterns in the sketch.

"Well that settles that!" Mao said with victory in her tone. "You've got your dress!"

I glared at her. "Who exactly is _paying_ for all of this, Mao?"

She rolled her eyes. "Joel."

"What!" I went to attack.

She held her hands up in defense. "Hey! It's not my fault. He insisted! Believe me."

I hid my face in my hands. "Oh no!"

"It will be okay!" I heard her shuffle through her purse. "Now we have to discuss the cake."

I buried my face deeper into my hands. "Oh boy."

"Fess up!"

"I want chocolate, with vanilla frosting, covered in blue and pink roses." I confessed. "And no little wedding couple as the topper."

"Well it needs _some_ kind of topper!" She argued.

I thought for a moment. "I'd rather have a picture of Hagi and me,"

"Okay!" She scribbled on paper. "I'm going to call Kai and see how everything is on their end."

I moaned. "Poor Hagi must be miserable."

_Hagi_

"Everything's fine, Mao, we've already discussed everything with the guy." Kai said into the receiver of his phone. "Yeah…mmm hmm…okay, baby…yeah…I love you" he grinned, "…okay…don't torture, Saya now, please? Too late? Oh okay… well then be a little more merciful…okay I love you too... I'll see you in a few…okay bye." He smiled in bliss. "I love that woman." He looked back at me. "You okay, Hagi?"

I glared in response, "Considering that I plan to kill you later, I'm fantastic."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, we're leaving now." I jumped out of my seat. "Miss her already?"

I nodded. "Very much,"

"Don't worry, Hagi." David said from behind me, George holding his hand. "It was very nerve racking for all of us. It's normal."

I sighed. "I'm almost scared to ask what happened to Saya."

Kai shrugged. "Mao's with her. Is that answer enough?"

I shuddered. "Good point."

"Come on." He pulled out the keys. "Let's head home. We're done here. It's all basically dark silver. So that's it."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Thank goodness."

The ride home luckily was a quick one. I decided I would just march into the restaurant and play the cello for a while.

"You think Hagi's mad at us?" Kai asked David. I glared at him in response. "That means yes."

It was only five minutes later that I heard a car drive up front. _Saya's back,_ I smiled and stopped playing my song. As soon as I placed my cello down, the door swung open, and there she stood. She didn't wait for a beat. She just ran right for me and into my arms. She hid her face in my chest.

"I'm guessing that you were tortured as bad as I?" I asked, holding her tightly against me.

"Relentlessly!" She muttered, muffled against my shirt.

I combed my fingers through her hair. "It won't last long, my dearest." I leaned in towards her ear and whispered. "Let me take you to bed. And I will make all of your troubles disappear." The male within me roared in anticipation. I pulled her closer as my fangs elongated. "Let me take you to bed, my mate."

She moaned and bared her neck. "Yes."

I smiled and kissed what she gave me. I lifted her up into my arms and took her to our room. For all that time, I let my body to the talking as I removed our clothes.

It was quite some time before we left the room.


	9. Nigh of Steam!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**This has a lemon, people, so get READY!**

**Night of Steam!**

_Hagi_

Saya was sleeping soundly by my side. Feeling completely content with the feel of my skin against hers. It was always like this after we made love. Afterward we would just relax and hold each other until we fell asleep. It had been almost three weeks since our friends ambushed us and took us away to get fitted for the dresses and tuxes.

I smiled into her hair, _Soon, Saya, and we'll finally be wed._ I stroked the bare neck that lay before me. Just an hour before she let me feed from her. We are equals now. We feed from each other. I provide for her and she provides for me. Like true mates. I licked her neck with a slow caress and moaned at the taste. _She's all mine,_

She stirred at the disturbance and opened one of her eyes at me, "Hagi?"

I kissed her nose, "Go back to sleep, my dearest," I pulled the blankets over our shoulders and pressed her back to my front, "we have things to do in the morning,"

She groaned at the remembrance and stuffed her face in the pillows. It was hard to stop my chuckle, but I made sure that keeping her snug against me would keep her comfortable.

_We're getting things ready for the reception. _I shuddered and buried my face into her hair. Enjoying what I could before we got hauled out again.

Then I heard moans of pleasure coming from down the hallway. I groaned and joined Saya under the pillows.

"You've gotta be kidding me," She muttered covering her ears.

I sighed, "It appears that Kai and Mao are having some fun themselves," I kissed her shoulder and held her tighter, "lets just tune them out."

"I don't know if I can," she grumbled, "they're screamers!"

I smirked and threw off the covers. Ignoring her gasp, I pinned her arms down, "Then we can drown them out with _our_ screams," I rubbed my leg against her center, "I'll happily take you again."

She moaned as I pressed butterfly kisses along her collar bone, "What if someone comes in?"

I let go of one of her arms to caress her thigh, "The door is locked," I kissed her throat, "and anyone who comes in can be prepared to die." I moaned as some moisture touched my knee, "You're already wet, Saya. Tsk tsk tsk," I brought my lips over hers, "You're ready for me aren't you?" She moaned in response and nodded, "Good, because I don't want to wait,"

I lifted her leg over my waist and thrust my massive length into her center. I swallowed her shout into my mouth as I took her lips. Her other leg anxiously wrapped around me to lock her ankles together and hold onto my back. I clasped our fingers together with one hand and wrapped around her shoulder with the other.

She wrapped her arm around my neck and tangled her fingers into my hair as I continued to drive my flesh deeper into her. I groaned as I felt her fangs pierce my skin. _Yes! Take me into you, Saya,_ I groaned and kept pounding into her, _All of me!_

We definitely won't be able to hear Kai and Mao now…

_Mao_

I stirred awake when I tried to turn over. I tried to pull my arms down from the headboard but I couldn't move them. That was when my eyes shot open. My wrists were chained to the bed pots and all I was wearing were my pj shorts.

"I'm glad you woke up, Mao," a voice hummed from the side, "Its no fun when you're sleeping."

_I knew it,_ "Kai!" I pulled on the hand cuffs, "What the hell are you doing?"

My husband grasped my left breast in his hand and caressed softly, "I want you, Mao," He licked my nipple, "right now."

I bit my tongue to stop from moaning, "Everyone will hear us, Kai," I gasped when he took it in his mouth, "I think Hagi and Saya are still awake,"

He chuckled, "Yep, but they've made themselves busy," He took off my shorts and panties, "There's nothing more fun then to make love to my wife,"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you sure about that− ahh!" He put two fingers inside my opening, "What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing, Mao," He said, still fingering me, "tell me what it is."

I shook my head, "I won't,"

His fingers went in and out quicker, "Tell me what it is, Mao," His thumb then pressed against my pearl and twirled it around, "Does this feel good?"

I gasped, "Yes!"

He chuckled and sped up, "That's what I thought," He took out his fingers and licked them clean. He moaned in bliss, "You taste so good," He licked them again, "I'm going to make you come over and over again." He grasped his thick length and pressed it against my opening, "You ready for me, baby?"

I nodded, "Yes, Kai," I rubbed myself against him, "I'm ready. Take me now!"

"With pleasure, wife," And then he plunged his full length inside me with one stroke. I gasped at the fullness as he grabbed knees and spread them wide, "Yes, you feel so good," he leaned forward to the point where our stomachs were touching. I leaned up as far as the cuffs would let me, and that wasn't very much.

Kai sat and brought locked my legs around his back. He grabbed my waist and lifted my back of the bed as he continuously pounded hard into me. I was rocking in mid air. My head fell back as he kept thrusting in and out into my. My head bobbing with every thrust he made. All of My gasps and shouts couldn't be contained as he kept up with his rhythm. It never ended.

I came with a rage as his shaft exploded inside me. The feel of his release inside, filling me to the rim. He let go of my waist and pulled out. He then reached over and unlocked both of the cuffs. I rubbed my wrists from the soreness, but then he flipped me over onto my stomach.

"Oh no, Mao," He said, clasping my wrists behind my back, "You didn't think I was done, did you?" He rubbed my cheeks in smooth strokes, "Get ready, Mao, we're not finished yet," And he entered me from behind.

While one hand held my wrists, the other hand grabbed my shoulder. His seemed to have gone even deeper as went on with more of his maniac thrusts.

And I enjoyed every second of it. I guess I was one of the lucky wives where my husband wasn't a disappointment in bed.

**I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been busy with school and work and I hate it! So I thought you guys deserved a steamy chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. New Family Member

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**New Family Member**

_Hagi_

"It's strange," I said when Julia put away her equipment, "After that first time, I was so very hungry. And I had actually slept. But now, my body doesn't require it anymore."

I had once again lost interest in food and sleep. It was after Saya and I had made love the other night. After we were finished, I pulled Saya into my arms, but I didn't fall asleep. I just sat there while combing my fingers through her hair. That was my usual routine anyway, but it made her nervous. She insisted on us asking Julia to come over. Not that I blame her.

Julia began typing away on her computer, "Well it was hormonal the first time. Maybe it's hormonal this time too."

I put on my shirt and began to button it up, "What do you mean?"

She tapped her pen on the desk, "I believe that the reason you actually became sleep deprived and hungry last time was because your body needed some adjustment."

"Adjustment?" I asked, "Adjustment to what?"

She smiled, "You've gone for one hundred and fifty-one years, and never once had sexual intercourse." She raised a brow, "And judging by your own personal nature, you've never relieved yourself either. Am I right?"

I nodded slowly, "I only ever wanted to be with Saya. She was the only that I ever wanted to make love to." I looked down, "I am certain that it would have eventually happened back at the Zoo, but… then _it_ happened. Even if we would've done it," my fists clenched, "we would have been monitored like animals. If she conceived, they would have no doubt tried to use our children and experiment on them."

She placed a hand on mine and I lifted my head, "It's alright, Hagi. That's not going to happen. But we need to get back to the matter." She leaned back into her chair and began to stroke her stomach, "I believe that after you and Saya made love, your body was unused to the reaction of what happened. You used up energy in a way you never had before for almost two hundred years. You were probably hungry because your body wanted to recuperate because it wasn't used to its current condition. So it's nothing to worry about."

I let a sigh of relief and stood up. "Thank you, Julia."

She stood up as well, "Not a problem, Hagi." She paused, "Oooh," She laughed and rubbed her stomach, "that was a quite a kick." I smiled but then frown when she gasped, "Oh!" There was a sloshing sound and Julia almost fell over.

I grabbed her before she could fall, "Julia, are you alright?"

She looked up at me, "The baby's coming!"

My eyes widened and I pulled her up into my arms then ran out of the room. "Kai!" I shouted.

He came down the stairs and looked at us, "Hagi, what the−"

"Get the car! Julia's in labor!" I went out the door with him right behind me. "Where's Saya?"

Kai unlocked the car with a beep of his keys and opened the back door, "I think she's upstairs with Mao."

I nodded, "Go get them; I'll put Julia in the car." When he left I gently placed Julia in the back seat and she scooted into the middle. She was starting on her breathing exercises, "Do you need anything, Julia?"

She glared at me through her breathing, "I just need to get David on the phone. Now."

I gulped and let myself into the passenger seat. Kai then came back out with Saya and Mao. He jumped in the front seat to start up the car while the girls sat on either side of Julia. "Hagi, could you get David on the phone? We need to let him know what's up."

"I'm already on it," I said as I went through the contacts of my cell phone. Yes I had a cell phone. Kai was set on making sure that I got one so I could get a hold of them if need be. And so he could keep track of me. I dialed David's number and waited while it rang.

He answered on the third ring, "_Hello?_"

I straightened when Kai backed out of the parking lot, "Yes, David, it's Hagi."

"_Yes, Hagi, is there something wrong?_" He asked.

"Julia has just gone into labor. We're taking her to her hospital and−" Julia had her hand out towards me and I put the phone against my chest, "What is it?"

She smiled sweetly, "May I talk to my husband please?"

I raised a brow at her, "What are you going to do?"

She gesture with her hand, "I just want to talk to him."

I handed to her, "Alright,"

She brought it to her ear, "Hello, David?" There was murmuring on the other line. "Yes, don't worry I'm fine. There's just one thing," Her smile turned into a scowl, "If you ever knock me up again, I AM CUTTING OFF YOUR TESTICLES!" She snapped the phone shut and gave it back to me, her smile returning. "Thank you, Hagi."

I gulped again, "It's nothing."

Saya and Mao had tight grips on her hands as Kai drove us to the hospital. Or maybe it was Julia who had a tight grip on theirs?

"Um, Ms. Julia, I think you're going to shatter my wrists," Saya said cringing.

"Mine too!" Mao huffed,

Julia didn't comment, she just kept doing her breathing exercises until we finally made it to the hospital. The girls got out first and Kai had already run in. "Give me your hand, Julia,"

She shook her head, "Not until Kai comes back with a wheelchair, am I going to let go." Both Saya and Mao groaned.

Finally Kai came back running with the wheelchair, "Okay!" He shouted helping us, "I checked her in and they have a room ready for you."

"Isn't it too early?" I asked once they set her in the chair, "I mean she's only six months."

"It's actually been eight months, Hagi," Julia said as Kai rolled her to the entrance. The girls and I not far behind.

I blinked, "But you're not that big!"

"I know," she said, "I'm not sure why though. The baby's healthy. We'll find out as soon as− argh!" She cried out and placed both hands on her stomach. "Get me to my room now, Kai! And get me some drugs!"

He started sweating and we kept running down the hallway. The doctors then ran over and took her from him then pushed her through the two large doors leading into the maternity ward.

The one behind him turned to us and said, "Sorry, family only." And then disappeared behind the doors.

The rest of us took seats in the waiting room close by. About twenty minutes later, David came in running down the hall with.

He stopped at the desk and started shouting to the woman, "Where's my wife!"

Saya spoke up, "Mr. David!"

He turned to us and some of the stress left his face, "Saya." He noticed the rest of us, "Hagi, Kai, and Mao."

Kai spoke, "They already took her in to the maternity ward." He pointed to the doors, "I suggest that you go in there."

He nodded, "Thank you." And then he ran in to find his wife.

_Five Hours Later_

Lewis had come about two hours after David went into the maternity ward. He brought George with him so he could meet his new baby sister.

Kai and I were sitting on the opposite couches in the maternity ward. Saya had fallen asleep her head resting on my lap while Mao had her head on the couch rest with her legs over Kai's. George was curled up by them and was using Mao's legs for pillows. Lewis of course was eating away at is tenth bag of chips from the vending machine.

It had been a few hours since Julia went into labor. I had heard that it could take up to almost an entire day. I certainly hoped that Julia didn't need to endure it that long. Saya had already called Lulu and asked her to pick up Kanade and Hibiki from school and watch them until we got back. Lulu had mastered the art of cooking, so they're dinner will be set for them as well.

The doctor who took Julia came out. His face exited.

The noisy entrance he made had Saya and Mao jostle from their sleep. The rubbed their eyes and sat up. The doctor waited to make sure that they were fully awake before he spoke.

"Julia is fine," He said, "So is their new baby girl. You may go and see them now. They just finished weighing and measuring the baby."

We all stood up and followed him through the doors. After we went passed about six birthing rooms, he gestured to the last one on the right and opened the door. One-by-one, we all filled the small room and he closed the door behind us. And there we saw a beautiful sight.

Julia was leaning up against her pillows. Her face pale and glistened with sweat. Her hair damp and in a matted mess around her. Her glasses were somewhere else, but her eyes never left her husband.

David stood next to her bed, holding something small in a pink blanket. He was bouncing the small bundle in his arms as he hummed a small tune. A bright smile etched in his features. George ran up to him to pull on his pant leg and whisper, "Can I see, Papa?"

His father looked down at him, that smile never leaving his face. "George," He said, "meet your baby sister. Lucy."

"Loo-see?" George asked.

David nodded and gave the small little bundle back to his wife, "I'm so proud of you, Julia." He kissed her forehead.

She happily accepted the baby and took her into her arms. She cooed the sleeping baby gently, "She was worth the pain."

David grinned, "Does that mean you won't cut off my testicles?"

"Don't ruin the moment," She mutters, never tearing her gaze away from the infant.

David shrugged, "Worth a shot." He grinned at his son, "C'mere, George. Meet your baby sister." He picked up the small boy and helped him lean over the bed. Julia adjusted the small baby in her arms so that George could get a better look at her. His blue eyes widened as he gazed at his new sister.

With caution, he lifted his hand up and offered his finger to the baby. There was a small little gurgle sound, and then a small pink hand came up and grasped his finger.

A click sound came next and we turned to see Mao grinning behind her camera, "They love each other already!" She cooed and took another picture, "Yay! No sibling rivalry nonsense."

Kai rolled his eyes then looked at the happy family, "Can we see her?"

The parents nodded and Julia turned the baby around to face her to us.

Lucy had a round pink face with big chubby cheeks. Her eyes were a deep green and widened when they landed on all of us. She blinked once and looked at us like were from another planet.

"She's beautiful, Julia," Saya murmured, "I'm so happy for you all."

"Now I can buy some more baby clothes," Mao said, taking another picture, "Next up is Monique."

"And when we have kids?" Kai asked her.

She grinned, shameless, "Oh you will see, Kai. You will see."

Lewis laughed at her, "It looks like I have an excuse to make a new recipe for my cook book." He rubbed his tummy, "This one might have a big appetite, man."

David rolled his eyes, "You'd eat it anyway."

He grinned, "You know me well, man. Oh well, I'm hungry anyway."

We all laughed and then stopped when Susan made a yawn and nuzzled into her blanket. "Okay, guys," David said, taking the baby from Julia, "I don't mean to be rude, but I think these two have earned some rest." He kissed his daughters forehead and gently placed her in the crib that was in the corner.

I nodded and took Saya's hand in mine, "We'll see you soon."

"Take care, everyone." Saya said and yawned, "I'm tired too."

I kissed her hair and we all exited the room. But before the door closed, I could see David lay a gentle kiss to his now sleeping wife's hair before tucking her in.

A small smile touched my lips as we got in the car. It was so beautiful to see how everyone could create such a family. That two loves can create such a lovely specimen out of love.

I looked at Saya through the rearview mirror. We may not be able to have children together, but we already have a family. Having a family had nothing to do with being blood related. It has to do with bonds that are created between you and other people.

The Miyagusku brought Saya into their family. The Goldschmit brought me into their palace and become apart of their family. Under much different circumstances, but some similar as well. I belonged there with Saya.

And here we are now. Saya out of hibernation and is now my fiancée. Kai and Mao welcoming us into their home. The twins being Saya's nieces. Lulu being a wondrous addition to the family. Lewis being the personal chef. David and his family. Then there's Joel and Monique.

Despite hardly any of us being related by blood, we had a big strong family. A family that death can't even separate.

**Sorry for taking so freaking long! I've been busy up the wazu and I can never get any free time. Its sucks! So I hope you like it!**


	11. Reception and Location, Uh Oh!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Wedding Plans (Prt. 2) Reception and Location, Uh Oh!**

_Hagi_

"C'mon, guys, get up!" A banging started on the door and I burrowed my face into Saya's hair. "We have to pick a place for the wedding ceremony and the reception. Get out of bed!"

Today was the day we were going to look where Saya and I are going to have our wedding ceremony and reception. Joy. We got home at around nine-thirty last night and it didn't take long before the day took its toll on us.

Lulu was a master with the children. By the time we got home, they had already eaten and finished with their homework. She had become a genius at cooking. She made the girls steak with mash potatoes, veggies and a salad. For desert, she just gave up and gave them pudding.

When we got home she was just barely tucking them in for bed. That was one of the things we could be certain for. Lulu absolutely adored the children. She was a complete natural with them. No training needed.

After we were sure that David and the family were alright, we went straight home. After about two servings of food Saya was out like a light. She actually fell asleep at the counter and I had to carry her to bed. Not that I minded.

Saya groaned and stuffed a pillow on her head, "I don't wanna!"

"Saya! Hagi!" Another bang was made as Mao kept at the door, "You have toy get out of bed eventually!"

I kissed her shoulder, "Maybe we should get up."

She lifted the pillow to give me a look of horror, "Do you have any idea what's she's planning?"

I pondered for a minute, "I have no idea."

"Exactly!" She said and hid back in the pillows.

The pounding kept coming, "If you guys don't come out, I'm coming in. Whether you're naked or not. I don't care!"

With that, Saya and I hopped out bed and got dressed. We weren't naked. But Saya was so tired that after she stripped from her clothes she fell asleep in her underwear. I was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms that Kai let me have.

Saya put on a pair of jeans with a pink turtle neck. Similar to the one she wore at the Zoo. She then pulled on a khaki jacket and some flat boots. I just put on my usual attire. A white button up with my jacket, dark grey trousers and boots.

I picked my cello case and handed Saya her purse. We opened to the door to see Mao standing on the other side, arms crossed and foot tapping in impatience.

"We're out." Saya said trying to inch behind me, but failed at the look I gave her.

Mao rolled her eyes and checked her watch, "I can see that. But we've got to get moving and soon."

"What time is it anyway?" Saya asked.

"Noon." She said, "So get your pale butts in the car!"

We scurried down the stairs and ran out the door. Kai was already waving at us from the car, "Look who finally got up outta bed!"

"Mao forced us!" Saya said, blushing as we settled into the back seat. Mao locked up Omoro and then ran over to get into the passenger seat.

"Let's go, Kai." She said, pulling out some lip gloss. Let's go to the beach first. I think I have a good idea where the ceremony should be."

"We _will_ like it, right?" Saya asked, snuggling under my arm after we buckled our seatbelts.

Mao grinned at us through the rearview mirror, "Oh you'll definitely like it, Saya."

She hid her face in her hands, "You are never reassuring."

* * *

><p>We made it to the beach about a half an hour later. The beautiful blue sea reflected the sun's rays like a million diamonds reflecting its waves. A wide smile spread across Saya's face as we exited the car. She quickly ran over to the railing to lean over for a better view. "Hagi, look!" She shouted pointing at the sun. "It's so beautiful!"<p>

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her from behind, leaning against her and resting my chin on her shoulder. "Not as beautiful as you," I murmured, "Or your smile."

"We have a schedule to keep!" Mao shouted making us jump. "Stop being so cuddly wuddly and be more looky looky!" She moved her hair from her face and started walking in the other direction. Kai just shrugged and followed her.

Saya and I cast one look of regret back at the view and started after them.

Mao seemed to be talking with a life about something. We were almost too scared to ask. But after she was done, she came back grinning. _Oh no._

"I have great news," She said, "I asked the lifeguard if there was a way we could rent this side of beach for an event. He said that it depended on the event. When I told him it was for a wedding in two months, he said no problem. They can have it reserved for the ceremony for three hours, no more."

Saya blinked, her whole body frozen, "Mao…are you…did you…is our wedding going to be on the beach? Where we exchange our vows?"

Mao nodded, "Yep! You're welcome."

"Oh, Mao!" Saya jumped over to hug her tightly. "I can't believe this! My wedding is going to be on a beach!"

Mao hugged her back, "Well believe it, Saya, its happening." She pulled away, "Now wait till you see what I got for the reception."

Saya groaned, "You got a place already?"

Mao nodded, "You bet your ass!" She grabbed her wrist and started dragging her back to the car.

I looked at Kai with a raised brow, "How do you keep her under control?"

He shrugged as we started walking after them, "It's not easy. But it makes her _her _you know?" A shameless grinned made it to his face. "It's awesome when we have sex."

I rubbed my forehead, "I did not need to know that, Kai."

He laughed and clapped me on the back, "Don't be such a party pooper!"

Two honks shook us from our little conversation to see Mao in the car reaching over the seat to honk the horn. "Will you two hurry up! We have to get moving! They close at five. With you idiots being so damn slow, we'll never set the reservation on time!"

Kai waved at her, "We're coming, Mao! Relax!" He turned to me, "Well I guess we better get going."

I followed him back to the car and settled myself next to Saya in the back seat again. Where were going to know it should be interesting.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Saya, you're going to love this place!" Mao said as we pulled up in front of some grand building. "It'll be great!"<p>

Saya's eyebrow twitched, "Whenever you say that, I get worried."

When we exited the car I was sure to interlock our fingers. "Don't worry, Saya, I'm sure that it'll be fine."

She sighed, "I don't know, Hagi." She gestured towards the building as we entered it. "I mean she's going _all_ out in a big way. It's kinda creepy."

I brought our hands up to kiss her knuckles, "We'll need to trust her if we want to live."

She shuddered, "Good point."

"Over here, guys!" I Mao shouted from the other end of one of the halls, "This is the place I picked out for your reservation."

Saya took in a deep breath and I tightened my grip on her hand. We walked slowly down the hall. Not knowing what to expect. When Mao moved out of the way to let us see, we were shoved back two hundred years.

Laid before us was the same exact design of the old music room where Saya and I would be practicing the cello.

Saya burst into tears and flew herself into my arms. I held her tightly while murmuring encouragements into her ear.

Mao looked nervous, "I didn't wanna bring back bad memories!"

Saya pulled herself away to look at Mao with a wife smile, "Its perfect, Mao. Thank you so much."

"Yes, thank you," I said pulling Saya closer, "Its wonderful."

Mao wiped her forehead, "Phew!" She then glared at us, "Don't scare me like that!"

And we all laughed at her.


	12. Patience is a Virtue!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Patience is a Virtue!**

_Hagi_

I had Saya's head on my lap with a pillow tucked under her to make her more comfortable. We were catching up on some popular movies that she had missed during her sleep.

Right now we were watching the second movie of the Twilight Saga. Kai scoffed once Mao had suggested it to us. His words were, _C'mon, Mao, I don't think Saya wants to see a move about vampires that sparkle!_

But Saya was all for the idea. She thought it was an interesting difference than to have vampires get fried when walking out in the sunlight. Immediately she fell for Edward Cullen. **(I am so Team Edward! :P) **While Kai called him constipated, Mao called him 'drop dead gorgeous'.

Saya was beginning to get fidgety as she watched Edward Cullen destroy his phone when hearing about Bella's father Charlie was arranging a funeral, believing that it was meant for her, "I really hope that he doesn't do what I think he's doing!" she said.

"_Bella, its Edward!_" Alice, the younger sister of Edward and Bella's best friend said walking in. "_He thinks you're dead._"

Bella gaps at her, "_What?_" She then turned to give an accusing glare at Jacob who had answered the phone, "_Wha…Why didn't you let me speak to him?!_"

He glared back at her, "_He didn't ask for you,_"

Bella got angrier, "_I don't care!_"

Alice started to calm her down and explain what he intended to do. That he was going to go to the Volturi and have them kill him. Saya groaned, "I knew it," she sighed, "darn it!"

I chuckled and rubbed her shoulder in comfort, "He obviously lives, Saya," I gesture the pile of the remaining two movies, "As you can see from the other cases."

Her cheeks puffed, "I don't care!"

I rolled my eyes. Another twenty minutes or so later, I was stroking her hair while Edward was requesting one condition to turn Saya into a vampire.

Bella's expression was guarded as he stood tall. Finally, he said, "_Marry me…Bella._"

Her eyes widen and she gasps, "WHAT!" came a shout from the kitchen that made both of us jump out of our skin. Well…Saya fell onto the floor face first. I quickly picked her up by her shoulders and she rubbed her nose. With a little pout, I gave it a kiss.

Another yell came from the kitchen, "How the hell did this happen!?"

It was Mao. I looked at Saya in question and she shook her head, not knowing either. I helped her to her feet and we decided to see what it was that Mao so upset.

There she was, standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding her mobile phone so tightly it might shatter like Edward's did. "I demanded the date set by the April 19th, you moron!" She listened intently, "Too soon! What do you mean too soon?"

Kai was leaning against the counter, watching her warily. Seeing out confused faces he said, "The wedding ceremony is going to need to be put on hold because Mao asked for such an early date. No one can make it ready under such short notice."

Mao turned to glare at him, "Short notice my butt! You have got tot be kidding me!" I heard the operator speak to her again, requesting to speak to someone else. "Like who?" She then turned slowly to see the two of us watching her. She grinned, "How about the bride?"

Saya's eyes widened and pointed to herself, "Me?"

Mao's eyebrow twitched, "I already had my wedding. Of course you!" She waved the phone at her. "Talk some sense into this man!"

Saya jumped and quickly took the phone from her, "Hello?" She asked the person, "Yes, this is the bride. Is there a problem, sir?" The man spoke to her calmly explaining the situation, "Okay…yes…no no that's okay." Mao gaped at her, clearly surprised, "When can it be done?" She went over the calendar and flipped through the months until she landed in September, "September 22nd? Yes, that's fine." She picked up a sharpie and circled it, "No, thank you. It's actually better that way because we'll have more time to be sure that everything goes according to plan. I'm sorry for the trouble. Okay," She smiled, "great. Bye."

She hung up the phone and gave it back to Mao, "Well the wedding will be on the 22nd of May instead."

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Mao shouted, "You just gave in to them without a second thought! The sooner the better, remember?"

Saya sighed and took my hand, "Mao, I am in no rush. Besides," She smiled up at me, "Since we have more time, we'll be able to make sure that everything is perfect. And I'll have more time to mentally prep myself for this."

I smiled back at her and kissed her hand, "I've waited over a century to marry you, Saya. I can wait a few more months."

Mao growled and stomped up the stairs, "I need to let off some steam!"

Kai grinned at that and decided to follow her. Before going up the stairs he winked at us, "I can get her in a better mood, don't worry." He started going while mumbling, "All I need to do is make some mild suggestions and she compel easily."

Saya groaned and walked back to the couch, "While they're romping away, I'm going to watch _Eclipse_. It's only seven." She opened two of the DVD cases and switched the discs. Placing one in and putting the other one away.

I took a seat next to her and placed the pillow back on my lap. "Feel free to rest on me again, Saya."

She blushed after closing the DVD player and sat down to lie on my lap. I reached for the remote and hit PLAY for the movie to star and resumed to combing my fingers through her hair. Completely ignoring the couple upstairs who were well occupied themselves.


	13. Wedding Cake and a Kill of Joy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Please don't murder me for the mega long update, but I've been busy up the wazoo with life, work, and college. Don't judge me!**

**Wedding Cake and a Kill of Joy**

_Hagi_

"So what say you toward this craziness?" Saya asked me. We were on our way to the grocery store to pick up a few things hand in hand. Mao had been really sick lately and we think that she might have caught the stomach flu. So a few veggies and some Pepto-Bismol should help.

"I'd say it's a relief compared to an entire century of way against a bloodthirsty race." I smiled at her, "Getting married is something that I've wanted to do with you for a long time. Making you the happiest wife in the world."

She looked away, "You're giving me everything. Years of loyalty, fighting by my side even after I forgot who you were, and loving me despite all of the hurt I've given you. Willing to give up everything to make sure that I was happy. But I have nothing to give back to you." Her head dropped.

Stopping, I turned her to face me. "How can you say that?" I grasp her shoulders, "You have given me _everything_, Saya."

Her head lifted, eyes beginning to shine, "I can't give you a baby."

My whole body loosened, "Saya,"

She looked away, stepping put of my grasp, "You've given me all that you have. And I can't even give you a child." Placing her hands on her lower abdomen, she continued, "I'll never be able to carry a life in this body. For decades, this body was only useful for one thing and one thing only. Fighting. Decapitating. Killing. That's all my body was good for. Now…it's worth absolutely nothing!"

I grabbed her shoulders again and turned to look directly into my eyes, "You listen to me, Saya." I said with complete seriousness. "You are worth something to me. You are everything to me! Your _life_ is worth all of this. You're body is worth to touch, to hold, to love, everything that you are is worth it. Especially to me." I brought my arms down to take her hands into my own. "Do I want to a child? Yes." She turned to look away again, but I kept her facing me. "But I want _you_ more. I am finally able to take you into my arms without fear. Hold, kiss you, make love to you. This is all I want. Everything I want. We have forever ahead of us, Saya. Forever."

A small smile lit her face, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

I pulled her close so I could wrap my arms around her, "Everything," and I placed my lips onto hers.

"Well isn't that cute?" A female voice said to the side of us.

I pulled away from Saya to look at a woman staring at us. Or should I say _me._

She was twirling a piece of her long blond hair around her finger, "You're pretty hot." She told me, completely ignoring Saya. "You wanna hook up?"

Saya was having none of it. With a glare, she lifted up her left hand, "He's taken, blondie. Buzz off."

The woman sighed at her, "Nothing lasts forever, little baby."

"Except death," Saya warned her with a growl. I couldn't' help but raise an interested brow at her. _Well._ I've never seen this side of her before. And may I notice that it is _very_ attractive.

"Come, Saya," I murmured into her ear. "We need to pick out a cake for the wedding and the baker agreed to meet us at one. It's almost ten till now."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "You're right!" Her hands flew into her hair. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot." She turned to sneer at me. "Well don't just stand there, let's go!" Grabbing onto my wrist, she pulled me down the street.

The woman called after us, "Don't hang on to tight, Lucy Shrew! You don't want him to pull away!"

Saya didn't turn her head, but she said, "Shut up, Bimbo Barbie!" And with that, it was off to the cake shop.

"So, you are here for a wedding cake, yes?" The baker asked with a thick French accent.

I nodded, "Yes, we're unsure of what flavor and design that we want. We have until September though."

He nodded, "Alright, shall we test ze flavors?" With a gesture of his hand, a few people came over and placed down different types of cakes. Then some more came only with different frostings. "Go right ahead, _mon cheri._ Have a taste."

Saya smiled at his friendliness, "Thank you, _monsieur._"

He pushed the first cake to her which was a bright shade of pink. "Try ze strawberry first. Inside, you will find pieces of strawberries!"

Saya plopped a piece into her mouth. Chewing slowly as she pondered. After she swallowed, she shook her head. "Nice, but just a tad too sweet for me."

"Alright," grabbing a brown colored one, he slid the plate to her. "Try some vanilla!"

"Of course!" He said. "Try zis one." The color was a not-so-white tint.

Saya tried it, "Better, but not quite there yet."

"Alright zen. Let's try anozer!" Then he gave her a dark brown one. "You might like it!"

Saya took a forkful into her mouth and chewed. "Mmmm, this is delicious! I love it!" She liked a crumb off her lip, "Is this chocolate?"

The chef nodded eagerly, "_Oui, cheri_. It is. Good choice, yes?"

She nodded in agreement. "Very good choice. I'm satisfied with this. I've always loved chocolate."

I kissed her cheek. "Indeed it has. It was your birthday cake choice if I recall correctly."

She giggled, "Yeah, I remember."

"Awwww!" The chef cooed. "Such beautiful romance!" He took out a notebook and a pen. "What will ze bride want for ze frosting?"

"Vanilla!" She said immediately.

"Of course!" He scribbled down. "Do we have a topper? We have quite a few."

"It will be a picture." I said, reaching into my jacket. "I've been meaning to show it to you, Saya. Tell me what you think."

When she took it from my grip, her eyes widened in joy.

Mao was being completely serious when she said she'd captured the exact moment of my proposal. There we were in the living room. Saya's hands were covering her mouth as she stared teary-eyed down at me as I kneeled in front of her. In my hands was an ancient ring contained in a small velvet box.

The sun was just barely setting at that moment as its rays blazed through the window. Making Saya's long hair look even more radiant than ever. Her dazzling auburn eyes lighting up in delight as she hazed at me adoringly.

As for myself, I looked like a love-sick puppy. My eyes were wide with hope, and such a huge smile was spread across my face. Good grief.

She stroked the picture. "It's beautiful, Hagi. It'll be the best topper."

I kissed her nose and placed it back into my pocket. "I only want to have the best for my fiancée."

She kissed me back. "Of course you would."

I turned back to the chef, "I believe that each level should be surrounded by pink purls. And the cake's design needs to be splayed with lovely black vines that go all adound the edges.

We didn't make it in three feet before we were attacked.

"Saya, you're grounded!" Mao shouted at her the second we walked in the door.

"What did I do?" She asked, as she tried to edge closer to me.

Mao marched right up to us, fuming with irritation. "You dare go pick out what you're going to do with the design without consulting me first?"

"It's my wedding!" Saya said.

"But it needs my approval!" She insisted.

"My wedding!"

"My approval!"

"MY WEDDING!"

"MY APPROVAL!"

"I have cake!" I said holding up a large box.

Maio turned to me, "Cake!" Her eyes lit up. "You have cake?"

I smiled, "It wa a failed attempt of a birthday cake. The chef was going to throw it out, but he let us take it home since he liked Saya so much."

She yanked it out of my hands. "I suppose all can be forgiven." She narrowed her eyes at Saya. "For now. The cake won't last forever." Then she turned towards the rest of the household. "CAKE! Come and get it."

I laughed and pulled Saya into my arms. "You owe me big time."

She let out a huge breath and leaned against me. "I thought I was going to die!"

With a kiss of her hair I say, "You can make it up to me tonight." I lean towards her ear. "At bed time."

She purred and leaned up to kiss my chin, "I look forward to it."


	14. Erotic Captor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Erotic Captor**

_Saya_

I don't know what happened. Everything was so quiet. There was not a single thing out of the ordinary. After everyone went to bed there was silence. Until… I realized that I was unable to move.

My eyes shot open when I found myself in this predicament.

Moving my arms was a useless attempt. My hands were tied at the wrists behind my back as I lay there on my bed. There was also something else…I was completely naked. These were binds that I could easily break, but I hadn't fed in almost a week.

Before I could scream, a hand covered my mouth and muffled any noise that came out of my mouth. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away, but an arm then wrapped itself around my naked chest. The hand was rough but also soft as it brushed some of my hair from my shoulder. There was something off about it.

But enough of that. I tried to struggle out of my captor's grasp, but his hold wouldn't loosen.

A growl sounded in my ear, "Stop struggling, Saya." I froze. "Let's try enjoy this new tonight."

I craned my neck to see who was behind me. Then my whole body went rigid.

_Hagi!_

My fiancée grinned wickedly at my expression. I turned my head away to keep him from seeing my blush. "I love the look of surprise on your face." He leaned in close to my ear. "I thought that we could try something new." He bit the outer shell before licking it. "What do you think, my lovely captive?"

A shiver rolled down my spine as I thought if what he spoke of. The thought of us being together like this sent a warmth down my chest, toward my nether region, and into my toes.

Leaning my head against his chest, I nod against him. I wanted to _tell _him, but my mouth was occupied. This made him grin as he pulled his hand away. "Yes." I said. "I want to try this with you, Hagi."

His hand shot out to grab something, "Good. Because I wasn't giving you any choice in the matter." He pulled back and all of a sudden there was a rubber ball being shoved in my mouth and strapped behind my head.

I bit against the gag and tried to shake it off, but Hagi's chiropteran took a hold of my breast, tearing a moan out of me instead. His long fingers pinching my nipple and pulling hard.

"You can thank Kai for the ball gag." He said. "It was his idea. Your brother was kind enough to get me some insight on some of these things." His other hand came around my front and stroked across my stomach. "And I look forward to sharing these things with you."

The hand went downward towards my heat. Those fingers slipping between my nether lips, gently stroking my slick opening. "You're already so wet, Saya." He observed, fingering my gently "Perhaps you're turned on by this?" The gag prevented me from answering, so I just nodded. "Very good." Then he took a hold of my clit and pinched.

I cried out as much as gag would let me. My fangs penetrated the rubber as he continued to tortured me. He ran his tongue along my shoulder followed by multiple open mouthed kisses. While his fingers continuously stroked in and out of my head his other hand fondled my breast.

The he released his hold and threw me back down on the pillows. Leaning down he spread my thighs apart to look at my center. "You're dripping," he observed before bringing his hand to his mother to lick his fingers. Cleaning them of my essence. "Clearly. It seems that I will have to clean you up." He leaned down, and all I could feel now was his tongue.

I cry tore out of my gagged mouth. His tongue stroked up my wet folds. Bringing me so close to the edge before going back up. Then his lips grasp onto my clitoris, bringing me over the edge. He held me down as I rode out my orgasm. Trying desperately to catch my breath, I watch as he crawls over me. His pale skin glistening in the moonlight as he encaged me in his arms. His chest flattened my breasts as he smiled down at me.

"Are you ready for me, Saya?" He asked as he stroked the head of his erection against my wetness. "I'm dying to get inside of you. And judging by your squirming, you're more than ready for me, aren't you?" I nodded. "Good."

He took a hold of my hips and lifted so that my legs were wrapped around his waist, and thrust his hard length all the way in my heat. I gasped against the ball gag as he thrust in and out of my cavern. That thick piece of flesh stretched me to the point of pain but his speed kept me from it. He let go of my hips to grab my shoulders and pull me onto his lap.

I locked my ankles around behind his back, rocking against him. My breasts bounces against his chest as we kept moving together in this fast motion. His deformed hand came up and tangled into my hair to pull my head back, baring my neck to him. He growled loudly and then buried his fangs deep into my neck.

I arched against him as he took in mouthfuls of my blood. Nurturing him. His other hand came up to grasp my breast and stroke it as he continued to feed. He moaned in bliss when he swallowed his final mouthful and gazed at me adoringly. "I love you, Saya."

Smiling up at him I nudge his chin as a reply. Then he grinned again. His hand untangled from my hair a he grasped my shoulders. Pulling out of me so fast that my face met the pillows next. He had turned me around so that I was now on my stomach facing away from him. Grabbing a hold of my bound wrists, he pulls me up a few inches, my hair creating a curtain around my face.

"You are mine." He said before slamming into me again. His hips kept thrusting against me. So hard and so fast. His flesh was going deep inside me. Like he was beyond determined to make sure that we'll never part. His pounding became so fast that I thought I might have lost consciousness. But I doubt he would let me.

I finally reached my climax. My whole body shaking with tremors down my muscles and into my bones. All strength left my limbs as I fell down against the mattress in exhaustion. Hagi thrust into a mew a few more times before reaching his own release. His climax filling me entirely so much that it overflowed form inside. He pulled out gently before coming and untying my bonds. As soon as my hands were free, he unbuckled the ball gag form mouth and took it off.

My jaw was sore from keeping it open this whole time. Hagi came to turn us on our sides. He kissed the sides of my mouth gently to sooth the burns from the strap of the gag before kissing me on the lips. Then he finally lays down and spoons behind me, wrapping his arm around my stomach.

"I love you." He said.

I had to wiggle my jaw a bit before replying, "I love you too." Before I dozed off, I said, "Hagi?"

"Hmm?"

"I like this game." Then I fell asleep. Being soothed by the sounds of his laughter as he held my close.

_I could definitely get used to this. I guess Kai actually gave some good advice for once._


	15. A Theme is a Necessity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**A Theme is a Necessity **

_Saya_

"So, Saya, have you and Hagi come up with a theme for the wedding yet?" Mao asked me.

We were eating breakfast when Mao decided to pounce me. "Can't I finish my breakfast first?" Hagi had gone out with the guys to discuss _manly_ business. Whatever the heck that meant.

"No, you can't!" She plopped on the seat next to me, taking a sip out of her water.

"How's your stomach?" She'd still been feeling woozy lately. We're waiting for results from Julia. But she's been so busy with the baby lately, it might take a while.

She shuddered, "Still a little funky. Must be a bug or something." She shook it off. "But now back to business. What kind of theme are you thinking of?"

"We just want something simple. Sticking with light pink and white."

She blinked at me, "But you're bridesmaids all have blue-ish colors."

I shrugged, "I know. But Pink's my favorite color."

"Okay then." She pulled out one of her many notebooks. "So let's get decorations settled. Party favors. What would you like?"

I tapped my chin, "I always liked the idea of little candles floating in water cups."

She pulled out a pen and clicked it open, "That's not a problem! We can get clear water glasses and fill them with light pink and turquoise colored rocks. And have little candles floating in them.

I smiled, "I like that idea. Sounds perfect."

She scribbled something down, "And then we can use pink and turquoise silk napkins for each plate."

"I'd like to have silver plates underneath the plates we will be eating." I said. "And those would be clear."

"You got it." She said. "Now for the food. You and Hagi already got a cake ready. So let's think of the main course."

"How about an unlimited amount of sushi?" I asked.

"That could work." She scribbled so more stuff down. "We'll obviously need more than sushi. Maybe an unlimited buffet period."

"Sounds good to me." I finished my eggs and got up to clean the dishes. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"Two weeks," She affirmed. Then her phone started ringing. She pulled it out to look at the screen. "Oh it's Julia!" She swiped her finger across the screen. "Hello? Hey, Julia!" She nodded. "Oh no that's fine! Any idea what's wrong with me? I still feel kinda funny." Julia spoke on the other end. "Ok…mmm hmmm…alright…" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait…are you saying…" A wide smile started to spread across her face. "Are you serious?" What ever Julia said must've been true because Mao jumped out of her seat. "Yahoo!"

I had to grab the phone or else it was going to crash on the floor. "What is it?" But she just started dancing around so I put the phone to my ear. "Julia?"

"_Hi, Saya!_" Julia said on the other line. "_I guess Mao is taking the news pretty well._"

"What news?" I asked. "Am I allowed inside of this loop?"

"I'm PREGNANT!" Mao shouted from the other side of the room.

I pulled the phone away, "Gah! Mao, get off the couch! You're gonna hurt your−" Then it clicked. "Ah!" I ran after her and pulled her off the couch into a hug. "Congratulations!"

"_Hello?_" Julia asked. Oh right! I forgot that we left her on the phone.

Mai picked the phone, "Sorry, Julia! But thanks so much for the news! How far along do you think I am? Two months? Okay!" Then she hung up. "I'm having a baby and I'm eighty weeks along! Aaaah!" Then she stopped bouncing and looked at me. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be fat!"

I blinked at her, "What?"

She started to cry, "I'm not going to fit in my dress!" She covered her face with her hands. "I'll be too fat!" I blinked at her. "I'm going to be a fat bridesmaid!"

O_kay_, now it made sense. "You'll be fine, Mao, the wedding is next week. I doubt you'll turn into a balloon."

She perked up immediately, "You're right!" She gasped and covered her mouth. "You know what this means right?"

I shook my head, "Oh no."

She nodded, "Oh yeah!"

"Bye!" I went for the front door.

"Lulu!" She shouted. Then I was met with a tiny Lulu standing in front of the doorway.

"Hey, Saya!" She said and jumped in my arms.

"We're going baby shopping!" Mao said, grabbing the keys.

"You don't know what it is yet!" I yelled trying to come up with an excuse. "What if you get the wrong stuff?"

"I can still get the stroller, buggy, high chair, training toilet, all that junk." She grabbed my wrists and pulled me out, Lulu never letting go. "Let's go!"

"Why is it always me!?" I cried out to the world.

_Hagi_

"So our tuxes are fitted, the girls have their dresses, and they'll be getting the decorations sometime this weekend. I think we're good!" Kai said as we drove up to the restaurant. We'd just gotten back from taking care of the preparations for out tuxes and finally have them in the back seat, waiting for us to take them in.

I walked around the car waiting for him to pop the trunk. "And you call this _manly_ stuff?"

He shuddered and helped me take out the plastic bags. "Mao would've skinned my hide with a potato peeler if we didn't have these fitted and ready by the time of the ceremony."

I shrugged and shut the trunk door after we got them all, "The ceremony is next week." I reasoned, "Aren't there more important things we need to worry about?"

With a shrug he just started towards the front door and I followed. "You saw how frantic she was at _our_ wedding. Remember that?"

I chuckled once we were inside, "I thought she was going to castrate you with her bare hands when you forgot ask for the caterer."

"_Please_ don't remind me!" He begged as he set the tuxes on the couch. "My balls never fully recovered from that experience."

"Kai, you're home!" Mao shouted from upstairs. "The most wonderful husband on the whole planet!" In the next second she ran down, zipped passed me, and jumped up into his arms then smacked him on the lips with a full blown kiss.

Kai almost lost his footing a had to grab the back of the couch for leverage and holding has wife with the other. When she pulled away his eyes were as wide as saucers. "Wow!" he said. "If I'd known you'd be this excited to see me after getting the tuxes, I would've gotten a long time ago."

She grinned, "Aww, now that's not while I'm so happy, you silly bunny!"

"Silly bunny?" Saya asked coming down the stairs. "That's a new one."

"Saya?" Did she know what was happening? "What's going on?"

The twins rand down and held onto their aunt's hands. Both were extremely anxious. She gestured towards the overly excited Mao. "This is her news."

"Kai! Kai. Guess what!" Mao shook him for effort.

He steadied them both, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

There was a second of a pause. Two seconds. Three seconds.

"Come again?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "I'm…P. R. E. G. N. A. N. T. _Pregnant._"

Another second of silence. And then… "Holy sweet macaroni! Hallelujah!" He picked her up and twirled her around. "We're having a baby!"

"She'll be so cute!" Kanade said.

"What makes you so sure it'll be a girl?" Hibiki asked. "It could be a boy."

"It's a girl!"

"A boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Oh come now!" Mao scolded, "Girl or boy, it'll be adorable and it'll be ours!" She hugged Kai. "I'm so happy, Kai!"

He stared at her adoringly and brushed his knuckles against her cheek, "I am too, Mao." He murmured. "I am too."

It was then that I noticed Saya. She smiled happily at them, then she looked at me. The smile faltered and she looked away. I know what she's thinking.

I rush to her side and immediately take her face into my palms. "Don't think about it." I tell her.

She looks up at me, tears evident in her eyes. "I…"

"Shh−" I press my lips against hers to calm her. "I love you." I give her another kiss. "I'll always love you. No matter what. You're all I want."

She nodded and buried her face in my shirt. I encase her in my arms and hold her close. This will always be a challenge in our relationship. And I have a feeling that it's not going to be over anytime soon.

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Busy up the wazoo!**


	16. Decorations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Decorations **

_Saya_

"Come on, everyone, lets go go go!" Mao shouted from the car and honked. "Move your butts! The wedding is tomorrow and we still haven't got the decorations!"

Today was our day we've scheduled to get our decorations for the wedding. We haven't been able to get any because she's been busy with buying other things.

So us girls were leaving and headed to go the grocery store and then to the reception to set them. Last minute. Bleh! This was going to be bad.

"Will you move it?" She screeched again.

"Come on, Saya." Lulu said from behind me. "We'll have to get it over with sooner or later. And it's later. Let's go before she starts screaming at us."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see my fiancee give me a worried look. "Do you want me to come with you, Saya?"

"No men allowed!" Mao shouted. "Girls only and we're burring daylight. Come on!"

Placing a kiss on his bandaged hand, I smile at him. "It'll be okay."

He bent down to kiss the top of my head. "I'll meet you at sanctuary."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Saya!" Mai shouted again. "You better get over here right now!"

"Okay, I give!" I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. "I'm coming!" Lulu was seated in the back seat. "So where are we headed to first?"

Mao back ed out of the driveway and started on the road. "First we'll head towards a craft store to pick up some stones and ribbon. Also some baggies for the party favors and lanterns. Then we'll meet the others and the sanctuary so we can set everything up."

"Sounds simple enough." Kaori said.

Mao scowled. "Simple? Simple! Are you nuts? We only have six hours!" She turned a corner. "The wedding is tomorrow and if we don't get this stuff done, there won't be a wedding!"

"Hey, Mao," I edged, "This is still _my_ wedding, isn't it?"

"Shut it, Otanashi!" She seethed.

I leaned back against the seat and sighed. "I'm going to pretend that these are the hormones talking."

"Are you making fun of me?" She demanded.

"Duh,"

She growled but kept on driving. After fifteen minutes we finally made it. "Okay, everyone, we're going to split up and then meet up here by the registers in an hour."

"Okay!"

"Right!"

"Can't wait." I muttered.

"What was that?" Mao snapped.

"Nothing!" Then I ran towards a random aisle and started browsing. I knew that she was crazy. Add the pregnancy hormones and she's basically a time bomb. Heaven help Kai when she goes into labor.

I picked up a few small bag of pink marbles and placed them in the cart. Then some blue ones. I also saw some pretty pearls sat up on a shelf.

Maybe some picture frames would be nice. Two aisles away had may different shapes and sizes. Some were silver, gold, brass, wood and many others. What to choose?

"Pick a silver one." A voice said, startling me. It was Kaori. "Sorry, Saya."

"You scared me!" I acused.

She shrugged, "Oh well! But as I was saying, pick a silver one." She took the medium sized farm in her hand. "It'll be perfect for a picture with you and Hagi. And this long one here," She picked up another one, "We could get three so we could have one for your bridal part, Hagi's groomsmen, and then one with everyone! And of course smaller ones for other pictures that will go on during the wedding." The picture that Mao took when Hagi proposed to me popped in my head and I blushed. "Oooh what are you thinking?"

I looked away, "The topper for our wedding cake is going to be a picture of Hagi down on one knee and proposing to me."

She grinned, "Mao. So quick with thinking!"

"You're telling me!" I said.

She took three long frames and the one large one and placed them in my cart. "We need these four the most. The other ones can wait. Come one. Time to meet up."

"Alright."

Mao was waiting there with steam coming out of her ears. "Where the hell were you two?"

Kaori and looked at one another before back at her. "Looking for decorations like you told us."

"When did I say to be back? An hour! And it's been…?"

I look at my watch, "An hour and six minutes."

"Exactly! What were you doing that was so important?" She was about to fly though the roof.

Kaori gaped at her, "Doing what we were supposed to!"

"Hey guys!" A small voice shouted. We saw Lulu run up, her arms filled with plastic flowers to we almost couldn't see her face. "Sorry I'm late."

Mao smiled, her mood changing in an instant. "Aw, that's okay, Lulu." She patted her head. "You got plenty of flowers so everything's good!"

"What?" I got out. "We get the scolding of a lifetime and Lulu get's a pat on the head?"

She turned to us and smiled brightly. "Well I guess I just overreacted a little." _A little?_ "But now that we're all here, everything's fine. Some let's buy this stuff and meet the boys!"

_Hormones._ I thought. _It's gotta be those hormones._

_Hagi_

"Hey, Hagi!" Kai called down from below me. "Could you switch the lightbulb while you're up there. The manager said that it burnt out."

I took the bulb from him and unscrewed the broken. "Why am I getting a sense of de ja vu?"

"Huh?" He frowned. "What're you talking about?"

Sighing, I put the new bulb in place and explain. "Before we fought Diva at the Met, remember when you and Saya went on that shopping trip that Mao sent you?" When he nodded I continued. "Well, when she asked me to stay for chores, she worked me to the bone. She made sure that I would be distracted enough not to go after the two of you. A chance for you two to be together."

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. He wiped at his eyes and said, "That sounds like my Mao." He smiled. "She comes off as a selfish brat. But she grew out of it thanks to Saya. Then when she came back from Germany with Okomura, she actually kept her distance. She knew that I had feelings for Saya. So she stayed out of the way. But she still helped out with the twins. She stayed in the friend zone, so she could stay close, but not crowd. Finally, I let her in. It felt so good. But I also felt like a moron. She was in front of me this whole time. But I didn't wanna see. I'd have to thank Lulu for butting in. And now here we are. I'm married to the most annoying yet wonderful girl I ever new, and we're going to have a baby. What more could I want."

I smiled. "You probably won't believe me. But Saya used to be just like her. Spoiled and rude."

His jaw dropped, "Saya?"

"Yes."

"My sister?"

"Again yes."

"Your fiancee?"

"Is there another Saya that you know?"

"Sayaspoiled, you're kidding!" He gasped.

"I am not." I got down from the ladder and stood next to him. "I was only twelve years old when Amshel and Joel brought me to the Zoo. The reason they brought me there was to have me and Saya reproduce an offspring for them to study. But they used the term 'friend' for us. But Saya had never had a friend besides Joel. She didn't really know how to treat a person. So she behaved with me as if I were a servant. Finally one day, I crack under the pressure of knowing my true fate. In my sign of weakness, she held me in her arms. Finally understanding what I was going through. We became inseparable after that."

He scratched the back of his head. "I can't even imagine her as spoiled." Then he grinned. "But those are females for you."

"Excuse me!"

We both stiffened and looked to see Mao, red faced and glaring daggers at her husband. "What were saying about females, Mister!"

"Uh oh." He cringed.

Saya, Kaori and Lulu weren't far behind. All of them were carrying numerous bags of decorations. Saya placed her bags on a nearby table and ran into my arms. "Finally I'm safe."

I stroked her hair gently. "What happened?"

"Just wait for it." She mumbled into my chest.

Mao was towering over Kai as he coward in fear. "How dare you insult females. If you hate them so much then go bat for the other team!"

"The hell, Mao?" Kai said. "What's with you?"

"All I do is work work work. What do you do?" She demanded. Then tears brimmed her eyes. "Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?" She wiped away at her tears. "Are you not happy with me?"

_What?_

Kai scared face turned into shock at his wife's confusion. "Of course I'm happy with you, Mao. I love you." He took her into his arms. "You're the only woman I want."

I blinked at them. "Wasn't she just…?"

"Hormones." Saya said.

"Hormones?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "She's been all over the place. All day. I can never tell when she's going to explode. She goes from nice to evil in two seconds. Driving me crazy."

"And I thought Karmen was grouchy!" Lulu griped and put some of the flowers down. "I couldn't tell when she was going to yell at us or give us a hug."

"Are you guys done?" David called out from the end of the hall. "There's a lot of work to do you know! These light are going to hang themselves!"

Saya and I laughed and pulled away from each other. "We better do as he says." She giggled. "Come on, help me with the drapery."

I smiled and took a roll from the ground. "I'd be happy to, Saya." We pulled at the white satin fabric first. Lining it up against the windows and the walls. Then we gave strands of light pink to align with the white. Kai was helping the twins lift lanterns to the ceiling. Lulu was arranging the furniture around so it was in perfect. David and Louis were placing faerie lights on the wall in loops. Kaori was sitting with Monique, making wedding favors. And Mao was…being Mao.

"That has to go a little more to the right, Lulu!" She said pointing a pen at her, "Just a little more…perfect!" She scribbled away on her pad.

Lulu grunted and lifted one of the plastic flowers. "Aw come on, Mao, aren't you gonna help?"

She huffed. "I am helping. I'm making sure everyone does everything right."

Lulu sighed and then went back to her chore.

Four hours and two thirty minute breaks later, we had finished. The favors weren't going to be placed until tomorrow after the ceremony. Now it was time to go home.

Or so I thought.

"Okay!" Mao clapped. "All the members of the bridal party are coming with me to the hotel!"

"Hotel?" Saya asked , leaning against me. "What for?"

Mao rolled her eyes. "It's so you can get ready for the wedding when Hagi can't see you! Hello!" She grabbed her arm. "Now let's go!" She grabbed her arm and pulled her out of my reach. She glared at my look, "Don't look at me like that, Hagi, you'll see Saya tomorrow. No go home." She and the other women, save the twins and Lulu, sped off into the night.

My shoulders went down. "The way you keep her in control, Kai, is an amazement. Even to me."

He chuckled. "She's the one who's in control. Not me."

I didn't doubt it.


	17. Wake Up, Sleepyhead! It's Your Wedding!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Wake Up, Sleepyhead. You're Getting Married! **

_Saya_

I was so comfortable. The mattress beneath me molded my body so that it was accustomed to my positions. And the pillows were super fluffy and puffy. Like a my head was resting on a cloud.

"Saya…"

Hmmm. Sounds like Mao.

"_Saya_…"

Yep, definitely Mao.

"SAYA!"

"Gah!" I jumped up two feet, my arms and legs flailing as I land on my bottom on the carpet. "Ow…" I rub the sore spot. This was _so_ Mao. I lift my head to see my perpetrator through my messy hair.

Indeed, there was Mao. Legs apart, hands on her hips and with an angry face. "You plan on sleeping for another thirty years?"

I push my hair from my face. "It sounds so appealing now."

She pointed a finger at me. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

I yawned, "No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"It's seven-thirty! The salon opens at eight, and we'll lose our reservation if we're not there on time." She grabbed my wrists and hauled me to my feet. "Julia's getting dropped off by David with the twins while he's going back to Omoro's. Kaori and Monique are in the car waiting. Get up!"

My mind is still fuzzy. Clearly. "What are we doing again?"

Her face turned red. "It's your wedding day, you big dummy! No move it!"

The realization finally hitting me, my head clears. Wiping at my eyes, I scowl at her. "Can I least change? Or brush my teeth?"

She moved her finger towards the bathroom. "You can go brush your teeth and put on deodorant. The other two aren't dressed either. So go go go!"

Crawling onto my feet, I do as I'm told.

As soon as I walk out and put on my shoes, my wrist is grabbed, and I'm pulled out while in my pj shorts and tank top. She tossed my into the passenger seat before going into the other side. Kaori and Monique appeared just as sleepy as myself. Both of them were dozing in and out of sleep. "She got you guys too?" I couldn't help but ask.

Kaori nodded and rested her head on the window. "WAKE UP! Both of you!" They both straightened immediately. "We'll head to the salon so we can get our hair done."

"Can't we get some coffee first?" Monique asked. "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"You can wait!" Mao snapped, never taking her eyes of the road. "The wedding is at two-o-clock. Only a little more than six hours to go. We can grab something after we're done at the salon." All three of us groaned. "Deal with it!"

We couldn't get to the salon fast enough. Once we finally got there, Mao parked in front of the door and ushered us all out. She walked up to the door, and it threw open before she could even touch the handle. "Good morning!" A middle-aged woman with brunette hair greeted us with a large smile. "Is this the bridal party?"

Mao's mood changed instantly. Her irritated scowl changing into a wide smile. Hormones. Holy cow! "Yes we are! And this…" She pushed me forward, "Is the bride!"

The woman clapped her hand. "Oh, my lady." Then she scowled and pulled a strand of my hair. "So is this the rats nest you call hair?" My jaw dropped.

Rats nest…?

Mao nodded with a sigh, "Unfortunately. Can you fix it?"

"Oh come on!" I snapped. "Back before…you know…_way_ back, I never had any problems with my long hair. The only reason it's this bad now is because _you_ took me right out of bed before I could even brush it!"

"I'm sure I can make it perfect." The woman replied.

Of course I am ignored yet again.

I didn't protest as the woman took hold of my hand and placed me in the chair. She pulled out a black cape and draped it over my front, then leaned my head against the sink. She took a hold of my hair and placed it into the sink. Some other women grabbed the other girls and sat them in their own chairs.

The woman combed her fingers through my long hair. Soaking it and lathering it with soap and conditioner. It felt so good. This fingers massaged my scalp as she pressed the conditioner into the roots. So nice that I actually dozed off for a bit. Then rinsing it all out. She rang it out for a bit with a towel. Gently padding it all the way down. Then she took out a blow drier. She picked a small comb and gently stroke through each strand gently and surly.

When she finished drying it off, she took out a large brush. She faced me away towards the windows so I wouldn't see my reflection. "Mao already texted me the hairstyle you had in mind. So I hope it'll be to your liking." She brushed the hair that was still hanging around my face back so she could part it in some areas.

Just then a jingle sounded as the door opened. Walking in was a lovely woman, wearing a pencil skirt and a lab coat. In her arms and young infant girl. "Miss Julia!" I shouted.

She gave me a warm smile. "Hello, Saya. Today's the day isn't it."

Two little girls came from behind her, one holding a pink box while the other held two cup holders. "Auntie Saya!" They both said in union.

"Kanade, Hibiki!" I couldn't hold back my smile. "Glad you could make it."

Kanade grinned. "We have bagels!"

"And coffee!" Hibiki finished.

"Oh thank goodness!" Kaori said. "Coffee!"

"That's so sweet of you, Miss Julia!" Mao said.

I raise a brow at her, "You're the one who let us get any."

She leaned back as a curler was put in her hair. "You guys were running late."

On the other side of the room, Mao's hair was getting blown out. Kaori's hair wasn't far behind. Monique's was already dry and was having her short hair parted to one side. The twins were led to some high chairs so they could get their hair done. Julia decided to wait a little longer so that she could get someone to hold the Lucy when her hair was done.

"I'm going braid these two parts," The stylist said, "and then I'm going to meet them in the back and have them become one braid and bring it down."

"I like that." I said. "But won't it be a little difficult?"

"Not really." She gave a little tug and continued to braid.

Monique's cape was removed and she got to her feet. Her haired had been flat ironed and was parted to one side. So a little of it covered her left eye. After brushing off some stray hair from her shoulders and walked p to Miss Julia. "Would you like me to hold Lucy for you, Miss Julia?"

She smiled in response. "Thank you, Monique." She handed her young infant to the willing girl and then followed the same stylist to the chair. Monique took a seat and gently held Lucy on her lap and picked up a magazine.

The twins were talking about how excited they were about being flowers girls to their stylists. They both giggled uncontrollably as their hair was dried out and combed through.

A few more tugs at my head later and the she was done. She pulled off my cape and turned me towards the mirror.

"Wow…"

I was amiss of words. I couldn't think of anything else. My hair looked amazing smooth. Shiny even. What beauty. She made my long hair into a masterpiece. "What do you think?"

"I love it!" I combed my fingers through the silky tresses. "So soft."

The woman smiled. "Okay, you're finished. It shouldn't be too long before the other's are done."

I did as she said. My mouth was watering at the smell of the bagels Miss Julia brought along with the coffee. The aroma was stronger as soon as I lifted the pink lid. "Mmmm!" I grabbed four and started stuffing my face.

"Make sure no crumbs get into you hair, Says!" Mao scolded. "It would take forever to get them out of your long hair."

I grumbled and took another bite. "Talk about bossy bite."

"Here, Saya." Monique said. She leaned over, keeping Lucy against her chest. Her delicate hands pulled my hair back and I felt a gently tug. "You can use my ribbon to keep it back." She went back to rocking the baby. Her own little bump finally forming.

"Are you excited, Monique?" I asked. "About the baby?"

She nodded eagerly. "Very! Joel and I are getting an ultrasound next week."

"That's great!" I smiled at her. "Will you know what it is?"

She nodded. "We're most excited."

"I bet." Yet, I couldn't the feeling of longing come from my chest again. Everyone is having children except for Hagi and myself. But then again, I'm glad that I have him. Maybe one day I'll be able to think about it and not feel sad about it.

We waited about another hour because Mao and the girls had tricky hair styles to be done. Mao's curls were being pinned to the side so that it would hang from behind her neck and over her left shoulder. Julia's long blond hair was curled up into a chignon below her right ear. Then Kaori had her hair in a style just like Mao's. Only not as long. The twins had their hair up in identical braided buns.

"Okay, are we all done?" Mao asked. When we nodded, she pulled out her phone. "It's almost ten. Four hours left. Now we've got to go back to the hotel where we'll get our make-up taken care of. We'll get a quick breakfast first. After we finish we'll all get dressed and head to the beach. We better hustle."

"Why did you schedule it so early?" I asked, holding the door open. "Why not at four or something?"

She snapped her phone shut and unlocked the car. "The earlier the ceremony is over, that means that we can spend at least an hour for our photos. That way we can spend plenty of time at the reception and enjoy ourselves."

I sighed and leaned on my hand against the window. "So it's breakfast then back to the hotel?" She nodded. "Okay."

We just stopped by a diner and each had a small meal. Then Mao grabbed us all again and shoved us back in the car.

We made it there at exactly eleven-fifteen. When the valet took the car, Mao shoved us all into the tight elevator. All of us went into the room and just sat around for a while. We had bands cover our hair so we could have some homemade facials. We all had different colors. Mine was pink, Monique had an orange one, Kaori's was white, and Mao had a on light green one. And she was the one who opened the door when the make-up artist arrived.

A scream was given as a greeting when the door opened.

"What is it?" Miss Julia asked, washing off her face. "Something wrong?"

The makeup artist had blonde hair and was shaking as she looked at us. Mao was shocked and blinking in amazement.

"Mao, what did you do?" Kaori asked.

She swung her gaze at me. "I didn't do anything. I just said 'Hi'."

"Im so sorry, Miss." The makeup artist bowed. Her face red. "The masks surprised me." Behind her was another woman with purple hair and was carrying two cases.

"Don't mind my assistant, ladies, she's new." The new woman said.

"No problem." Mao muttered. "I'm going to wash this off. Apparently I'm terrifying." And she headed into the bathroom.

The purple make up artist sighs. "So who's going first?"

I gestured towards Kanade and Hobiki. "Those two. Just a simple dab of some blue eye shadow, mascara, and a little eyeliner."

The two who were currently watching Case Closed on Miss Julia's computer perked up immediately. "We get to go first?" Hibiki asked and I nodded. "Woohoo!"

"Will do." The woman said. "By the way. My name's Sanori. And this is my assistant Kimiko."

"Nice toy meet you." We said.

"Where do we sit?" Kanade asked. The woman pointed at the table. "Got it!" They took their places and sat down.

"Okay I'm done." Mao said, dabbing her face with a towel. "Am I still terrifying?"

The woman laughed, no turning away from Kanade. "Not at all. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, then." Mao shook off her head and pulled out a water bottle. "Miss Julia!" She gasped. "When did you get your make up on?"

The woman in question was gently put on her glasses. Her eyes were covered with a sparkly silver eyes shadow. Her black eyeliner highlighted her features. And her lashes were fuller and given more volume.

"When did you get your makeup done?" Mao asked.

Miss Julia just smiled. "I did it myself just now." She bowed to the two ladies. "I appreciate what you do, but I only do my own makeup. Please don't take offense."

The artist finished with the mascara. "That's fine. This little one is finished."

Hibiki hopped up from the chair and ran to me. "Look at me, Auntie Saya! Aren't I pretty?"

"No no! Me!" Kanade said next. "Am I pretty, Saya?"

I took them into my arms and hugged them close. "You're both gorgeous, my little nieces. Absolutely stunning."

"Come on, Saya, it's your turn. You and Mao." Kaori said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry." She smiled wide. "I'm going to go pick up the dresses and flowers from downstairs with Miss Julia." She picked up her purse and head for the door. "We'll be back in a bit." Then they left.

"Come on over here, sweety." The woman said. "Come on over here." I did as she said and sat down in front of her. "Close your eyes." She said, and I did as she asked. "Now let me make you gorgeous." I heard things opening and closing. Then there were little presses on my eyes. After a few strokes on each eye she said, "Open and look up," she started with the eyeliner. "Try not to blink." Easier said than done. She stroked under each eye very carefully. Nice and smooth. Then she pulled away and went through her bag again. Next there were wet strokes swept over my lids a couple of times. "Your lips have a nice enough shade. So I think just a little bit of gloss should do the trick." She unscrewed the small cap and said, "pucker your lips."

I did as I was told and she stroked the brush across my lips. I could detect the smell of watermelon. It felt smooth as she rubbed the brush back at forth. Then she stroked her finer under the bottom of my lip and said. "All done! Have a look." She pulled out a mirror and held it in front of my face.

My eyelids were covered in white. Frames by black eyeliner into a cat eyes. My lips were shiny. They looked more perky too. Wow. "I love it."

"Of course you do." She smiled.

Then the door opened again. Kaori and Miss Julia came in. Numerous large bags in their hands. "Here are all the dresses guys. Get them on while I get my make-up done."

"No problem!" Mao said, taking the bags from her. Then she started unzipping them. "Okay, let's see. Size medium, blah blah blah, this is Kaori's." She put it on the bed then picked up another bad. "A small, this is for the the twins. Ah, wait…" She opened it wider. "Why is it white?" She pulled the small dress out to examine it. The dress was the design I had decided for the twins as my flower girls. Only it wasn't midnight blue like I requested. It was indeed white. But…

"I think it looks cute." I said.

"But it's white." Mao argued. Then pulled out the other one. It was white too. "Only the bride is aloud to wear white."

I rolled my eyes. "The flower girls usually wear white anyway. It's okay."

She sighed. "Alright. Can't change it now." She handed the dresses to the twins. "Go on now. Strip then put these on." The twins took them happily and went into the adjoining room. She unzipped some more bags. "This one's mine." She took another out. "Here's Miss Julia's. Monique's. And here's the wedding dress." She handed it to me. "Go on. Go go go."

I took the large bag without a fight and took it with me. I stripped down to my underwear and started to shimmy into the dress. I had to step into it first. After I brought it up past my waist, I unclipped my bra and brought it up to my chest. "Can someone lace up the back for me?"

Mao came in, already dressed. "I got it. Don't worry." She grasped the two strings and gently tugged the back closed. Then the tugging got harder.

"Ow! What the heck? Mao!"

She pulled even harder. "We need to make this as tight as possible."

"But I also need to breathe!" I tried grabbing at the front to make some room. "Come on."

"Don't fight me, Saya. Just accept it." Mao kept going.

"Alright, Mao, calm down." Miss Julia chimed in. "I'll take it from here."

Mao pouted. "But it needs to be extra tight."

"There's no need to shatter my ribcage." I insisted.

Miss Julia took Mao's place and gently loosened some of the ties. "That feel better Saya?"

"Much." I affirmed.

After she finished, she took the band out and let my hair fall loose. I walk out of the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. It was astounding. The dress was exactly how I'd always imagined it. Long and thin at the waist that exploded into a twirl of white. Finally. My princess wedding.

"What!" Came from the other room. I ran in to see everyone else dressed and Mao red in the face. "I said for the limo to come and get us at one-o-clock. It's almost twelve-thirty! How can the limo be out of gas? Didn't you already speak to my father about this? This limo has to be her on time!"

"Oh great." Kaori said. "As if Mao wasn't cranky enough."

"It's the hormones I'm telling you." I said.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Viewed From Afar

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Viewed From Afar**

Not far off from the hotel where the former samurai was staying, a lone figure stood atop of a building just across the street.

A young caucasian girl who appeared to be no older then sixteen with long mahogany hair and burning blue eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved turtle neck with a black halter corset. Her arms were encased in a long black trench coat that blew in the wind with her hair. Skinny blue jeans that were encased in knee-high victorian boots. In her belt was a sheathed katana safely tucked in. Then around her neck was a pentagram with a single red stone in the center. She wore little make-up save the cat eyes that framed her eye lids.

She watched as the girl was being primped and pampered for her upcoming ceremony. Where she would finally join in matrimony with her lover. Her chevalier. The man who was never very far from her side in or out of her hibernation.

_Saya…_

The girl smiled softly. "At last, Saya," She murmured. "After over a hundred years, you are finally free to live the life you so richly deserve."

"Well, well, _well_!" A shrilly voice drawled. "Finally after all these years, you show your face again."

The girl reached to her side and pulled out a katana. The tip of the blade aimed at the throat of a blonde man.

The girl narrowed her eyes and she hissed. "Nathaniel!"

The former chevalier never lost his smile. "It's been a long time, Luna."

The girl, or Luna, just kept glaring. "Not long enough." She pulled her sword away and put it back it it's sheath. "What are you doing here?"

Nathaniel flipped his hair and let his gaze wonder towards the girl she was watching earlier. "I just came to make sure that the queen was living happily."

Luna hand itched toward her sword again but remained composed. "Didn't she cut you in half?"

He flashed his teeth, "I'm not Diva's chevalier." He flicked at a wrinkle on his shirt. "I'm the chevalier of her and Saya's late mother."

She took a deep breath but didn't look so surprised. "I figured as much." She turned her attention back to the hotel. "Do you think Saya misses Diva? I mean, they fought each other for a long time, but they were still sisters."

"I know she misses her." He said. "They may have each shared a certain hatred for the other. But they also had that undeniable bond." He plead a hand on her shoulder. "You would know how that feels, don't you, Luna?"

The woman flinched and shrugged off his hand. "I had hoped that Saya would be victorious." She said ignoring his question. "I've been watching her ever since I heard of the chiropteran mummy being brought to the Zoo. It pained me to watch her suffer like I did."

Nathan just stared at her. Understanding dawning his features. "Why don't you introduce yourself to her?"

She shook out of her stupor and looked back at him. "I thought about it. But I don't think Saya needs to know that there are any more chiropterans running around."

"Maybe she could know more about her people though, especially about the queens." He offered.

Luna snapped her head back to him, her gaze sharp, "Listen, Nathen, and listen well. Those two had been through enough to last any normal person many generations of suffering on their shoulders. They never had an ounce of peace until now. I will _not_ ruin that for them."

A shadow crossed his face, "What if she wanted to know?"

She crossed her arms. "What are you getting at?"

He just shrugged and turned his back to her. "You never know. She might like to meet someone who's list just as much as she."

Luna closed her eyes while she though of his words. "She will never know who I am. So, she'll never have anyone to ask." She slowly lifted her lids. "It's better that-" That was when she noticed that Nathan had already left. She growled in frustration. "Damn it!" She turned back to the hotel to see Saya and her friends enter a black limousine. Once again, she couldn't help but smile. "Best of wishes, Saya."


	19. It's Finally Here

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**It's Finally Here**

_Saya_

The girls were all hovering around me. Making 'primped and perfect' as they called it. Mao was busy fussing with getting the twins their make-up on while Kaori was pulling my hair back and braiding it. Miss Julia was pressing her breasts together while she was attempting to fit them in the dress.

"You alright over there, Miss Julia?" Monique asked with her hand resting on her protruding belly. "Need some help?"

"No," Miss Julia huffed with a pout. "My breasts have gone from double D's to a size F since I had Lucy. I'm still breast feeding her, so they have yet to go down. Trying to adjust them so they don't leak, _while_ I try to breathe is proving to be quite a difficult challenge."

Monique nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean. We had to re-adjust my dress three times to accommodate my little bun here." She rubbed her stomach. "I went from a C to a double D."

Miss Julia did a little more fidgeting and then gave a sigh of satisfaction. "Got it!" She picked Lucy up, who was wearing a pink looking tutu. "Don't we look lovely, Lucy?" she gurgled in response with a big smile.

A tug was yanked on my head and I grimaced. "Ow!"

Kaori blushed, "Sorry, Saya. But you've got a lotta hair. I'm trying to get this braid to work without messing up the rest of your hair." After a couple more tugs she wrapped the braid around and pulled it through. "Got it! You want to keep the rest of your hair down, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, please."

She smiled. "Okay! Now I gotta get started on the girls. You done yet, Mao?"

"Yeah!" She said, coming towards me. "Make-up's done. Now I have to help with Monique's."

"Aw man." She groaned in reply.

"Sit!" Mao demanded and she complied.

Miss Julia came to stand next to me. "Now it's time for me to get started on your make-up, Saya." She pulled out some foundation and dabbed a big fluffy brush against the powder. "Close your eyes, cause this is going all over your face." I closed my eyes with a smile as she began to swipe the brush all over my face. "Keep them closed. Time for eyeshadow. Now I'm going to use white and silver so it'll be hell if I mess up. Keep still." With a nod from me, she went right to work. I heard her go through the make-up bag with the rustling of brushes and product containers. Then I felt a gentle dab against my eye along with a few gentle strokes. "Lovely," She murmured. Moving to the next eye she said, "Almost done. In a moment I'll need you to open your okay?"

"Okay." I waited another minute before flipping my lids open.

"Look up." She commanded and I complied. "We just need a little bit of eye-liner and that'll be it for the eyes. I made sure to get the water-proof stuff because I just _know _that you will be bawling." Pulling out a black looking pen, she pulled the cap off and twisted it gently. "Now keep your eyes up." She leaned in and gently pulled my lower lid down and gently filled it in. When she was satisfied, she moved to the other eye, repeating the action.

"Great. Look at me." I did as she said and she smiled. "Perfection. Now lip gloss. I'm going to use some permanent stuff because otherwise, it'll be gone before you guys get on with your vows." She pulled out a pink vile along with a clear one. Taking the pink one apart first, she jabbed back in a couple of times before brushing it on the rim and leaning towards my again. "Open your lips just a little bit…perfect." She stroked the brush gently to the outline of my lips before filling them in. Then she popped her lips, telling me to do the same. Once done with that, she grabbed the clear bottle and repeated the action. "This is good stuff. It will keep your lip-gloss on for the whole night. Open again." She stroked the thick slimy substance in the same way she did with the lip gloss. "I know it feels funny, but when it dries you won't even notice anymore. So don't worry." A couple more strokes than she pulled back. "All done!"

When she turned me toward the mirror, I was struck speechless. My eyes were framed with white eye-shadow that was overacted by dark silver. Both framed with the black eyeliner. My lips were painted light pink with an extra shine from the gloss. "Miss Julia…it's…"

She laughed gently, "Now, Saya. It's a perfectly normal notion for a bride to feel beautiful on her wedding day. And we haven't even got the dress on yet!"

"Here it is!" Two high-pitched voices said from behind us. We turned to see that Kanade and Hibiki held the dress high above their heads so it wouldn't touch the ground. "It's ready for you, Aunti!" They said in sync.

I smiled. "Let's get it on then." I strip from my robe as the girls all began to unzip the bag and pull the dress out.

Mao got it out first. "Get over here, Saya!" I did as she said. "Now one foot at a time. Go on." I gently lift my right leg into the dress before the left one fallowed suit. The girls all helped me get it up my waist and fasten it so they could zip it. Then they tied the laces in the back to fasten it.

"Kanade!" Mao called. "Will you go get Saya's shoes, sweetie?"

The blue eyed girl grinned and ran back into the closet. She came back out with two white pumps covered in silver rhinestones. "Got them!"

"Great! Saya, go sit down so we can get these on." I sat on the bed and gave her my first foot so she could slip the shoe on.

"Girls!" Miss Julia said. "The limo is already here! We have _thirty_ minutes!"

"Thirty minutes!" I gasped.

Mao groaned from under my skirt. "Cra…I mean crud! I have one more shoe, hang on." She put the last one and came out. "Okay we're good. Come on!" She took my head and we all headed out the door. "Make sure everyone has everything. Kanade, Hibiki, you two have your flowers?"

"Yep!"

"Great," She said. "David is with the boys so all I can do is pray that the ring is safe with them." She jammed me into the elevator as far as the combined space would allow while pressing the button to the first flow repeatedly.

"You're gonna break it." I commented.

"Shush!" The doors finally closed.

And how about that. We were one the fifth floor and every floor needed to be picked up before we got down. Problem was, my dress took up half of the elevator. Mao glare was a warning to all who's feet were to close to each of skirts. Once the doors open she all but pushed me out. "Come on!" The long car was awaiting us already. "Saya is second to last. Go go go! Twins first!" Everyone complied and went in one at a time.

A wave of uneasiness overwhelmed me and distinct familiar scent hit my nose. A certain scent that I haven't smelled in a long time. The scent of a…chiropteran. I swung my head at the building across the street where I could see a glimpse of mahogany at a figure standing at the top of the building.

"Saya!" Mao yanked my arm pulling me towards the limo door. "What is it?"

I shook my head and looked back at the building. The figure was gone. Was that…? "Sorry, I thought I saw something."

She rolled her eyes, "Well come on!" Then she pushed me into the car, shoving my skirt in after me. Then she took a spot next to me and slammed the door shut. Once we were off she gave me a worried glance. "Are you okay?"

I looked out the window again to see if it wasn't just my imagination. But there was nothing there. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous."

She smiled. "Well that's to be expected. But don't worry. You look glamorous!"

I chuckled at her words. "I'll take your word for it."

**So I bet you all are ready to slaughter me for not updating ANYTHING in months, but this is my first actual free time in forever. So I am going to update the hell out of all my stories so get ready!**


End file.
